The Big Boom
by secretballerina prettyprincess
Summary: Now turned into a collection of one-shots about Addie and Davey. NOT DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want to do this summer Addie?" Erin asked, swinging past me jumping off and gracefully landing on her feet, "I mean come on, after this summer we're gonna be seniors!" She yelled from atop the jungle gym.

"I dunno." I responded, jumping off my swing and running over to where Erin was sitting down, "We should do something awesome, and I mean epic. Not just going to Disneyland for a week."

"Yea." She said, laying on her back and looking up at the ever cloudy sky.

I poked her in the stomach, "I'm bored, lets go back on the swings."

"Aight." She said, getting up and running back over to the swings.

Erin was my best friend even thought we haven't known each other for long. When we first met, we clicked instantly and have gotten closer and closer, so now were like sisters.

We were currently at the tiny park a couple of blocks from both our houses, just hanging out and talking.

"What should we do though?" I asked, starting to swing, "Would it be without Davey and Jack or with?"

Davey and Jack were Erin's and mine's boyfriends. I had Davey and Erin had Jack.

She seemed to think this through, "Nah, we don't need them, but they're gonna be sad."

"Oh well!" I yelled. Sometimes you have to yell for people to get what your REALLY saying.

"Yoo hoo! Erin!" I looked over one of the little hills to see Jack standing there waving a handkerchief.

` I laughed, "Erin look at how manly your boyfriend is."

"Oh gosh," She muttered, putting her face in her hands, "And you wonder why I'm going out with him."

I laughed again and started swinging. It's probably only Jack visiting, he follows her around like a little lost puppy. It's pretty funny to be honest with you.

"Hi Erin." Jack said, coming over to sit on Erin.

"Oh crap Jack your heavy!" Erin wailed, trying to push him off.

"Hello." I looked up and Davey was standing in front of me, hands shoved in his front pockets.

"Hey." I smiled, it was funny how he was shy even if we've been dating for like ever.

"I opened my arms for a hug. He walked over and hugged me tight, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Aye Aye Aye!" Erin yelled, "You guys! There are children here!"

Davey groaned, "But I'm tired!"

"Too bad!" I said, pushing him off of me.

He groaned again and dropped his tight grasp on my neck, "Thank you." I said, running my hand through his hair.

"Mhmm." he mumbled, placing his arms crossed on my knees and his head resting on his arms,

We were quiet for a while, I played with his hair.

"Oh guess what?!" I said suddenly remembering something.

"What?" He mumbled, turning his head up to look at me.

"I'm applying for a scholarship at Julliard _**(Don't know if I spelled it right.)**_ , so I'm taking vocal lessons and a whole bunch of other stuff to help."

He looked up at me, his face growing sad, " How far away is Julliard?"

"I dunno." I shrugged, "Not in Washington that's for sure." Poor Davey.

"What happens if you make it?" He asked sadly, putting on his infamous puppy dog face. Too bad it doesn't work on me.

"It's called a telephone Davey. You should try it some time." I said, smirking and pulling on his hair a little.

"Oh har har." He muttered, closing his eyes.

I was playing with his hair (again) trying to braid them when I heard a high pitch squeal that sounded oddly like my little sister.

"What the heck is that?!" Jack asked, his face shoved in Erin's hair, probably smelling it or something, creep.

I looked over to where the sound was coming from, sure enough my little sister was racing towards me with my older brother Matt following behind her slowly, texting on his phone.

"Addie!" She yelled, running over to me and stopping when she saw Davey.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously, poking him in the back of the head.

"It's a monster, you better watch out or he's gonna get you ." I said warningly.

"No he's not." she said defiantly, crossing her little arms.

"You sure about that?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "Wait! Jess! I can hear him waking up! You better start running!" I said my voice panicky.

She stood her ground, "He's not going to get me."

Dang, she was one tough cookie.

I heard a low rumble coming from Davey, yea, he's playing along.

"He slowly lifter his head, "Who dare disturb my slumber!? He said his voice deep and gravelly.

I looked over at Jess and saw her eyes widen.

"Rawr!" He roared, getting up and chasing Jessica round the playground.

"Hey my little nugget." My brother said, walking up to me and stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Who you texting?" I asked curiously, my brother isn't exactly the most social person.

He blushed as soon as the words left my mouth, "No one, it's not important."

"Whoa! Matt's got a lady friend!" Jack said, laughing when Matt's face went red again.

"Lemme see your phone." I said holding out my hand and wiggling my fingers around.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to a ring Davey gave to me.

"It's called a ring Matthew, you put it on your finger." I said slowly, like I was talking to a kindergartner.

"No duh Addie. I meant who gave it to you?" he said widening his stance and crossing his arms over his chest, tough guy.

I rolled my eyes, "Davey gave it to me."

"Why is it on your ring finger on you left hand? There's nothing wrong with you right hand Addie." Here we go, over protective brother. Check!

"because it only fits on my ring finger and I don't want to have it on my right hand." I replied coolly, "Now let me see your phone."

"What are you two fighting about now?" Davey asked coming over with Jessica on his hip.

I smiled, he was always good with kids, especially Jess, he has a soft spot for her, whether he likes to admit it or not.

"Matt here thinks it's bad for this ring to be on my left hand." I said glancing at Matt.

Hey man, you know I didn't put it there." Davey said, slapping him on the back.

"Yea." Matt muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Can I see your phone now?" I asked him, holding out my right hand this time.

He slapped it in my hand and as soon as it touched my palm it started ringing. Matt made a lunge for it but I quickly held it away and answered it.

"hello this is Addie, Matt's little sister, who am I speaking to?" I said using my most polite voice.

I looked up at Matt and he was beet red, his face in his hands.

"Uhh this is Katie?" a shy voice came from the phone.

"Hi Katie!" I said brightly, i'm porbably scaring her, oh well, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling Matt- Matt?" I said, using my childhood nickname for him.

There was a short pause, "I just wanted to see what he was up to."

"Cool cool," I said, "So are you guys dating or what?" I asked swinging slowly and trying to kick matt.

"Um, I guess," she said slowly, "To be honest with you I dont' even know, he's so confusing sometimes." She was finally getting comfortable talking to me. My magic at it's best.

I laughed, "There's a simple soltuion to that problem, just get all up in his face, be very blunt too. It has always worked for me." I said, getting a good kick at him.

She laughed,"Thank Addie, so can I talk to matt now? I have to ask him something.

"Alright, but promise me that you'll make him be not shy anymore. I want to meet you soon also." I said, she has to be cool if Matt's texting her all the time.

"Okay." She said, "Bye Addie. Hope to meet you soon."

"Ditto." I said happily before handing the phone to Matt who took it with a glare and immediately started talking.

"So Matt DOES have a lady friend." Jack said smugly. Somehow magiclly Erin was sitting in Jack's lap.

"Yup." I said, reaching out my arms for Jessica.

Davey gave her to me and I put her into my lap, "Hey sista." I said holding my hand out for a highfive.

She slapped my hand, "Matt says I get to go to the beach with you!" She said giving me a hug.

"And when did he tell you this?" I asked, I had no such plans to be going to the beach, it was too cold.

"when he picked me up, he said that I get to spend the day with you and we're gonna to to the beach!" she got more excited as she kept talking.

I kissed her forehead, " Then I guess your going to be hanging out with us today." I smiled down at her.

She smiled back brightly, "Yay!" and jumped on my lap, running over to climb up the stairs towards the slide.

Davey chuckled and returned back to his position, arms resting on my legs.

"So I guess were on baby sitting duty huh." Erin said.

"Yup" I responded, "Do you guys still want to go to the beach?" I asked hopefully.

They all nodded their heads, "Yeah that sounds good." Davey mumbled, he looked sleepy.

I ran a hand through his hair.....again. What can I say? I liked his hair, "But could we stop by my house to get Jess's bathing suit? I know for a fact that she's going to want to go in the water."

Jack looked at me cautiously, "Are the twins going to be there?"

"Probably," I responded, the twins have always had this huge crush on jack, ever since they first saw him, I knew it pissed Erin off. But it was kind of fun to be able to tell them off and have a good excuse.

"I'm sorry jack," I said sympathetically, he really didn't like them. At all. "You don't have to come in if you want. All I have to do is change Jess then grab all her sand toys."

He looked thought full, "Do you have any cookies?"

I laughed, "Yea I think so. So are you going to come in?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yup I'm coming lets hurry!" He stood up, forgetting that Erin was on his lap, she tumbled to the ground landing with an 'Ow! Jack!'

He looked over at her, pissed until he saw that he knocked her down, "Oh I'm sorry Erin!" he helped her up and gave her a hug.

"There is that all better?"

Erin looked at him with a sad look on her face, which quickly turned into rage, she slapped him on the arm. hard, "No it's not all better! I freaking fell because of your stupidity!." She yelled, storming off to the car.

"Erin wait! I'm sorry babe!" He yelled, running after her. He finally caught up to her and kissed her, "There, all better," He said, sliding his arm over her shoulder and walking to the car.

I rolled my eyes, they were so stupid sometimes. I patted Davey's head, "I have to get Jess now."

"Mhmm." He mumbled, I could tell he was really tired and wanted to sleep.

"I'll get a whole bunch of towels so that you could sleep on the beach, aight?" I asked, anything for him to get off me.

He instantly got up, "Lets go get Jessica."

I laughed standing up and brushing my butt off, "Jess! Hey Jessie! were going to go to the beach mijah!"

Davey smiled, he liked it when I spoke Spanish, my whole family can speak it fluently, even little Jessica, but with her its little small words.

I called to her again, this time speaking Spanish, for some reason she responds better to it than English, " Jessica vamos a la playa!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, she came running over yelling beach about five million times.

I grabbed her hand and walked over to the small parking lot where there was my baby, a fire engine red Volkswagen bus. I looked over at Davey's small truck where Erin and Jack were making out

Quickly put my hand over Jessica's eyes, she didn't need to see this. Davey came up behind me and took Jessica, "I'm going to strap her in, go bother them or something." He smirked at me, he always knew what I wanted to do.

I smiled back and sneaked up to the passenger where Erin was, I pounded on the window. really fast, yelling Erin's name, She didn't even stop, she just held up one finger,saying one more minute. I rolled my eyes and hopped in my van, another plan already forming in my head.

When I turned the car on I made sure they didn't stop, They didn't. I turned around to Jessica who was sitting in her little booster seat, "Cover your ears honey, its going to be loud." She didn't like loud sounds.

She nodded her head and plugged her ears. I turned around and started beeping the horn, really fast. Erin and Jack both jumped and looked back to glare at me. I laughed, but when I saw Jack turn around to the drivers seat and start the car, I got scared, he was coming after me.

"Oh shizzle." I said under my breath, quickly backing out of the parking lot and down the street, way over the speed limit. I didn't care, all I knew was that I was going to get beaten. and it wasn't going to be fun.

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Davey's little truck following behind me, I smirked, I had plenty of time, but I still wanted to go fast. I floored it and skidded into the driveway. not even turning off the car but climbing into the back seat un buckling Jess's seat belt and picking her up and running into the house, into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it

I heard the door slam closed and pounding come up the stairs, it was jack. oh poop. The foot steps were coming closer and louder then there was a pounding on the door and Jack yelling through it, "Addie, I know your in there, I'm not going to hurt you, please come out."

I snorted, "No way Jack, who knows what your going to do."

"Besides I have to dress Jessie" I added, ha, me and my great excuses.

He sighed, "Whose going to get me my cookies?" I could tell that he was really sad

"Just ask Amanda or Sarah."

"No thank you! I'll wait!" He said quickly and ran back down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Jessica, who was just staring at me.

"Ready to go to the beach?" I asked brightly, I always like hanging out with my little sister, she was really sweet

She smiled back, "Can I go in the water with Davey Addie?"

I nodded my head, "Sure, you have to ask him first, and we have to get your bathing suit on."

"OK." she went to one of her drawers and pulled out a bathing suit, "I think I want to wear this one today." She said, and handed it to me.

"Okey Dokey. Can you change into it by yourself?" I asked, sometimes she got confused if the straps crossed and then she would get frustrated, hell, even I got confused.

She looked at I thoughtfully, her head, turning to the side like a little puppy, "Yes, I think so. But will you help me if I need it?"

I smiled, "Yup, just yell down the stairs and I'll help."

"Ok," she said simply, pushing me out of the door.

I walked out of Jess's room and closed the door, I strolled down the hallway, humming a Beatles song that I had stuck in my head, I was about to walk down the stairs when Amanda came out of her and Sarah's room, "Are your friends here?" She asked, no, she sneered it. They hated my friends, Except for Jack of course.

I just stared at her, not saying anything and walked back down the stairs. into the kitchen. The scene that was before me, was a typical scene. Erin was sitting in one of the many kitchen table chairs, leafing through a fashion magazine that Sarah left on the table with disgust.

Davey was sitting on one of the bar stools, my iPod touch in hand, concentrating on some game. Jack was sitting in another chair, his feet and fingers tapping away, anxious for that cookie is my guess

I snuck up behind jack leaning down so that my mouth was level with his ear I took a deep breath and yelled, "Oh wait never mind Amanda and Sarah! Jack IS here!"

He jumped about a foot in the air, "Gah! no Addie! don't do that! I want to live!" he got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around my legs.

I laughed, "Well lemme get your cookies first."

"Yea!" he yelled, still clinging to my legs, i knew he wasn't going to move so i shuffled to the cabinet, shoving a whole bunch of boxes out of the way, knowing that my mom hides the cookies.

"Aha!" i said triumphantly as i pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. giving them to Jack, "There you go buddy, enjoy!"

He smiled, "Thank you Addie!"

He jumped off of me and to the table where he sat down on one of the chairs and shoved cookies into his mouth.

Davey looked up from my iPod, "Dude, don't die. But if you do, can i have your laptop?"

Jack stared at him like he was seeing bunnies and rainbows, "No you cant have my laptop!"

"But if you do die can i have it?" Davey asked again, losing himself in my game that he begged me to get.

"No! you will never get it! If i die then Erin gets my laptop." He said, smiling, i snorted into my orange juice, he had chocolate stuck in between his teeth.

Erin looked up from the paper she was doodling on, "Oh god, Jack. You have chocolate all in between your teeth."

He smirked, "Aw you know you like it. But would you take my laptop?"

She didn't look up from the paper, "No, i don't need your laptop, i already have one."

Erin!" He whined, "Please take my laptop!"

"No." She said, "Give it to Conner or somebody, i don't want your laptop."

"Oh yea! good idea." Jack smirked. going back to his cookies.

"Addie!" Davey yelled, turning around to look at me.

"Jeesh I'm right here, what do you want?" I replied, walking over to him and looking down at my ipod resting on the counter.

"I finished the light version and i want you to buy the full version." He said firmly, like that was going to make me buy it.

"No way." I said, walking to the fridge to get more orange juice

"Why not!" he whined.

"Because i could spend that money on songs, than some stupid game." I said. taking a swig of my OJ

"That's not fair," he said pouting turning around and resting his head on the counter.

"Ohh, life's not fair mijho." i said, walking over to him and rubbing his back.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Addie!" Jessica called down the stairs, " I need help!"

Okay I'm coming!" i yelled back. setting my glass down on the counter next to Davey who took a drink, "You better not be sick." I said warningly to him.

He stuck his tongue out at me and laid his head down again. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, maybe orange juice makes me hyper. Wonder why.

I walked into Jessie's room and she was all tangled up in her bathing suit. her arm stuck in a uncomfortable position. I smiled and walked over to her, gently taking her arm out of the position, making sure not to hurt her. and helped her, get her arms through the arm loop thingy want ever their called.

"Thank you." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I smiled, "No problem, now just put a t-shirt and shorts over that and go find your towel and toys." i said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Ok!" She yelled. running out of the room behind me.

I was walking down the stairs when Sarah caught my arm, "Is Jack still here?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"Good." she smiled and walked into her room.

I walked down the stairs, hearing Jessica rustling around in the closet for her toys. I walked back into the kitchen to see Davey sitting there with an guilty look on his face."Davey what did you do?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He replied, not meeting my eyes

I held out my hand, "Give me my iPod." He slowly put it into my hand, still not meeting my eyes.

I took it and went to the app store, looking at the recently downloaded games. there it was, the game that i told Davey not to get.

He was so going to get it.

" How much did this cost?" I asked, holding up the iPod.

He looked down at his hands, "2.99" He said

I sighed, "Well you owe me ten bucks."

"Why ten bucks?" He asked.

"Two for the game and the other because i need some extra cash." i responded lightly, taking another drink of my orange juice.

"Fine." He sighed, going holding out his hand for my iPod. I rolled my eyes, giving it back to him and finishing off my glass of yummy juice.

I had just refilled my glass when Sarah walked in, "Hey Guys. Jack."I didn't look up at her until i took a swig, and i almost spit that out. she looked ridiculous. She had on really short shorts, and a really low cut tank top. and her makeup looked like she belonged in the carnival.

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Erin who was still drawing one of her awesome drawings she sneered at her, "Oh, _you're_ here."

Erin looked up and when she saw Sarah, she snorted, "Yea, i guess i am here, weird huh?"

Sarah sniffed, "Whatever." she said brushing past Erin, walking with her hips swinging way to far right and way to far left.

"Hi Davey." She said leaning over the counter, making sure her arms pushed together her boobs.

He looked up and his eyes widened and he leaned as far away as he could from her, "Um, hi Sarah."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I pushed Davey out of the way and spit my orange juice all over Sarah the clown. Breaking into laughter.

"Ew! that is so gross Addie!" She shrieked.

I sobered up, "So are you but I'm not complaining." I said

She ran out of the room, still shrieking about getting orange juice all over her. weenie.

"Thank you Addie." Jack said, standing up and giving me a hug

I hugged him back, "No problem."

Jessica ran into the kitchen, all of her toys and towels into a very big beach bag. "I'm ready!" she called out.

Davey smiled and picked her up, "Alrighty then, lets go!" He swung her over his shoulder, and she shrieked, giggling all the way over to my car. I followed them with the bag and Jack and Erin followed me, hands linked together.

We finally arrived at the beach. after what seemed like a long two hour ride with jack singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall. he only got to 87, he said hes continuing on the ride home.

As soon as we got Jess out of her booster seat. she ran towards the water. "Go after her Davey." I said bumping him with my hip.

"Why me?" Davey said, grabbing my hand with his.

"Because I'm still sore from my game yesterday." I replied, swinging our hands back and forth.

"So am i." He said.

"Oh pish posh." i replied, "Your not supposed to be sore Davey! your supposed to be big and macho!"

"Fine," he sighed, i continued walking, and he caught me off guard by wrapping his arm around my waist and giving me a kiss, "But you owe me," he said, running to catch up with my little sister.

"No i don't!" i yelled after him.

Jack and Erin walked by smirking at me, "And you say were the gross ones."

"It was only one time today you guys!" i said, throwing my hands up in the air. I was following Jack and Erin, but they were getting too lovey dovey and it was sickening me so i took off my shoes and ran ahead of them to where Jessica had taken of her cover up shirt and shorts.

I plopped my self down and laid back on the sand. not caring if i got sand in all my nooks and crannies later, staring at the upside down treetops.

I had just closed my eyes when i felt something cold and went press on me. i looked up and Davey was laying on top of me. totally drenched in water."Davey get off of me!" i yelled. i didn't want to get wet today. it was too cold. I pushed him off of me and stood up, looking at my t-shirt. it was all damp and cold, great, just great.

"Davey!" I cried, looking down at my now wet shirt, "I don't have any other clothes!"

"I'm sorry," He said, lowering his head and giving me a quick kiss, "There all better!"

"Oh yea much better. " I said sarcastically, sitting back down on the sand and starting to cover my feet with it.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, shrugged and sat down next to me, "Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked warily, Davey apparently doesn't get enough attetion at home and tries to get it from me.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Yea you're right, I am tired. Goodnight." he said, laying down with his head in my lap. I didn't even bother to try to get him off, Davey just doesn't roll that way.

"Hey Addie could I borrow your swim suit?" Erin said, walking over to me with Jack following behing.

"You guys are so loud." Davey groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

Erin looked over at me 'what's his problem?' she mouthed.

"Tired." I said reaching over and getting out her swim suit, "And I brought you your own bathing suit."

She looked over at it with wide eyes, "Addie! I can't wear that! I'll look like a skank!" She yelled, pointing to the two piece that was hanging in my hands.

I laughed, "No you won't, and i'm sure jack would like it."

Davey snorted, "I think he would like it too much."

I laughed and threw her my keys, "Go change in my van, but don't let jack come in with you."

Erin glared at me before walking to my van, grumbling all the way.

Jessica came running up to us, carrying a bucket full of sand and water, "Addie! I need help! I found a sand crap and now I can't find it!"

"Come here," I said sitting up and taking the bucket. I took handfuls of sand out, carefully sifting through it before I dropped it on Davey's bare stomach.

I had to go through practically the whole bucket before I found it. I carefully put it in my hand for Jessica to see, "Whoa. Cool." She murmured. Getting on her knees and poking it.

"Are you done looking at it?" I asked after awhile of her poking and prodding it she nodded her head and sat back on the sand.

I slowly lowered my hand over Davey's stomach, making sure not to wake him up.

He stirred a little when my hand twitched slightly, "What are you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing." I said simply, setting the crab down on his stomach. It immediately started digging out of sight.

I looked over at Jessica smirking. She was holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Shh." I said quietly, bringing my index finger up to my lips.

"What's she laughing about?" He mumbled, starting to turn over.

"No! No! Don't turn over!" I cried, pushing his shoulders down.

He finally had enough and sat up, looking at his stomach, "Addie what are you doing?" He said slowly.

"Putting sand on you what are you doing?" I asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

"You're wack." He said, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Did you hear that Jess?" I asked looking at her. She nodded her head giggling, "And do you know what we do to people who call us that?"

She smiled and giggled again, "Yes, can I do it this time Addie?" she asked.

"Sure."

She leaned over Davey and brought her hand close to his face and pinched his nose with her forefinger and thumb.

"Addie stop." He said in a nasaly voice.

"It's not me!" I said poking him on the cheek.

"Then who is it? Addie stop!" He said. He was starting to breathe through his mouth and panicking.

I sighed, "Fine you baby, Jessica you can stop now, Davey ruined our fun, and get your crab too."

She unplugged his nose and started looking through the sand on his stomach. After a while of more searching she found it buried deep in his belly button. Once she got the crab out she ran out to the water, freeing the crab back to its homeland.

I sat back and looked around, watching all the other little families play and laugh. I saw Erin walking down the beach with an over large sweat shirt trying to pull it down to her knees.

When Jack saw her he ran over to where she was and pulled her towards the water.

I was waiting and my moment finally came when Erin pulled of her sweatshirt, I wolf-whistled and waved. Davey was cracking up and Erin was glaring.

"I'm bored now." I said, grabbing my iPod and putting my earphones in.

"do you wanna leave?" Davey asked, looking up at me with one eye open and one closed.

"Arr you're a pirate." I said quietly, flicking his nose.

He rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

I layed down and looked up at the upside down tree tops.

"Boo." I looked up and saw Matt standing over me holding hands with a pretty girl.

"Ahh, oh my gosh Matt, you scared me." I said sarcastically, waving my hands around to give him the full effect.

He smiled at me happily and sat down.

"Who's this?" I asked, nodding my head towards the girl who was awkwardly looking around.

"Oh yea!" he said bringing her closer to him, "This is Katie, Katie this is my sister Addie and her boyfriend Davey."

"Hey I talked to you on the phone!" I said smiling brightly, "Davey say hi." I added, poking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Hello, I am Davey Addie's boyfriend nice to met you." He mumbled, rolling over on his stomach, his face pressing into my leg.

I smacked his head, "Be nicer about it stupid."

He shook his head back and forth quickly.

I looked over at her apolitically , "Sorry he could be sometimes, _really _rude."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, he's rude sometimes too." She said, poking Matt in the stomach.

"Haha! Matt's mean!" I said mockingly, pointing my finger at him and laughing.

"Shut up." He said, glaring at me and turning around to face the other way.

"Ow! Erin what the heck!" Jack yelled form the water. I looked over and saw Jack holding his eye and Erin trying to comfort him.

"What did you do now Erin!?" I yelled.

She just looked over at me glared, and started walking towards us with Jack following, rubbing his eye.

"That's my friend Erin and her boyfriend Jack." I said to Katie as they were coming up to us.

She nodded and smiled, "You guys seem like and intresting group."

I laughed, "Yeah, you never know whats gonna happen.

"Davey give me your towel." Erin said, standing right over him.

"No." Davey said, rolling over again.

"Davey." Erin warned, no one wants to get in Erin's way when shes mad.

"Here. I said, pulling out a towel and giving it to her. Always the peace maker.

"Thank you Addie," She said nicely, "See Davey? At least SOME people are nice."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Katie, "so how old are you?" Matt has this weird thing about age, one of the many reasons wy he doesn't get out much.

"20" she replied, leaning into his side.

"Cool." I said smiling, "Do you play any instrments?" That was the big question, who really cares about anything else?

My family is very musical. I play piano, acoustic guitar and sing a little bit. Matt plays the drums. Amanda plays the piano, violin and also sings, and Sarah plays the drums weirdly enough. Even Jessica is taking vocal lessons.

"Yup, I play guitar, violin and sing a little bit."

"Nice." I said smiling, she would fit in our family nicely.

"Hey addie look what I found!" Jessica said, running over to me with a handful of shells.

"Lemme see, here pu 'em on Davey's back." I said, grabbing some and placing them in rows.

"which one is your favorite?" She aske placing them in rows like I did.

I carefully looked through them all, finally picking a shiny one.

"This one." I said, pointing to it.

"Me too, but i'll let you have it." She said, placing it in my hand.

"Thank you." I said greatfully, it really was a cool shell.

"Wanna pick one out for Davey?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I wanna get in the water."

"Have Matt and Katie take you." I replied, "It's too cold for me."

"You always say that." She whined.

"Because it's true." I responded, getting up and taking Davey with me, "But I will be nice and go with you."

"thank you Addie!" She said happily, running over to the water.

Davey caught up to me and slipped his arm around my waist, "Watcha wanna do?" He whispered in my ear slyly.

I looked up at him, "Somebody had a good nap." He is soo weird.

"Yes, yes I did." He said, "So back to the conversation before."

"what conversation? Who said we were having a conversation?"

"I did, if I say we're having a conversation, we're having a conversation." He demanded.

I stopped walking and took a step away from him, crossing my arms, "You do realize I don't have to do what you say... right? C'mon Davey, put that little brain of yours to good use." I said, patting his head and walking back to the towels trying to hide my smile.

Once I got back to the towels I put a sweatshirt on and some sweats.

"Did you guys fight?" Matt asked cautiously, he had Katie on his lap and she was reading a book intently.

"Sorta. He thinks i'm mad at him."

I looked around, "Where's Erin and Jack?"

"they said they were going to the store to get some food. They want you to call them if you want anything." He said. Poking his head around Katie so he could see me.

I reached over and got my phone out of my bag, calling Erin.

"Hello?" She said loudly into the phone, I could hear Jack singing loudly in the background.

"How far away are you guys from the beach?" I said, looking out toward the water where Davey was sitting on the sand with his head in his hands.

"Not that far." Erin replied, jack was still singing. "Hey do you wanna have a barbeque? We could could go get my dads little grill and such."

"Sure why not" I said, getting up and walking towards Davey, "Make sure you guys don't mess up my seats and Jack doesn't crash the car."

"OK, see you later, oh and Jack says that he can't make any promises but he will try very hard." Erin said laughing.

"Aight, I guess that's all I can ask of him. See you guys later."

"Alright bye." She hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. Coming up behind Davey.

"Hello." He said as I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, he was watching Jessica jumping over little waves in the water.

I felt really bad, he actually thought I was mad at him, "Are you mad?" I asked quietly, I feel even more horrible. He didn't really do anything wrong.

"No not really, i'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong." He said thoughtfully.

I laughed, "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just messing with you."

He fake gasped, "Addie, I am very disappointed in you, I thought your mummy taught you better."

"My mommy doesn't control me! I am independent!" I said, getting up with Davey following me back to the towels.

I got to my towel, layed down and curled up in a ball, "Goodnight!" I yelled.

"You don't need to yell Adeline." Matt said from his army of little sand mounds he and Katie were building.

"Gross! Don't say that name! It is forbidden." I said, sitting up and glaring at Matthew.

"That's the name that is written on you birth certificate." He retorted, smirking at me.

"Very good Matthew. Now would you like some help on the potty?" I said, really slow. He hates it when I do that.

"Shut up." He grumbled, sticking a shell into one of the mounds.

Katie laughed, "Are you guys always like this?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' ,"So you better get used to it, and this isn't even bad, you should see me with my other sister Sarah." It was always fun making Sarah mad.

"Ok." She said turning back to the sand mounds.

"Where did Erin and Jack go?" Davey asked laying next to me and resting his head on my leg.

"they went to get stuff for a barbeque." I responded lazily playing with his hair, "they should be back any minute now."

"OK."He said, "Addie can I see your iPod?"

"There you go buddy. "i said, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He grabbed it and immediately started playing his game.

"Addie come and help me!" Erin called from the dirt parking lot.

"Okay!" I called back, "Davey move your head. " I said, standing up and pushing his head out of the way. He didn't even do anything, too interested in hi s game.

"What did you guys get?" I asked peering into the bags.

"guess who we say!" Erin said, completely ignoring me.

"who?" I asked, moving onto another bag.

"Sarah and Amanda." She sneered.

I froze, "What did they say?"

"what we were doing and where we were going." She said, grabbing a bag and walking to a firepit.

"And what did you tell her?" I asked, taking my own bag.

"that we were having a barbeque at the beach." she said guiltily.

"Erin! Why did you do that?!" I knew she was going to say that so I wasn't mad.

"I didn't want to be mean!" She said defensively.

I sighed, of course Erin would be the one not to be rude.

"And besides," She continued walking back to the car and grabbing another bag, "Amanda was with her and I like Amanda."

we got everything settled and I called a reluctant Jessica from the water.

We were chatting happily when I heard Sarah call out, "Hello? Anybody here?"

Everybody immediately went silent not moving, hoping that she would pass.

But alas, I was wrong. Sarah came to the little clearing with Amanda following her.

"Hey everybody!" she said brightly, Matt and I said quiet 'hellos' while the rest stayed quiet.

"Wow, you guys are quiet!" She piratically yelled, walking into our little circle and sitting next to Matt and Katie. Right across from Jack and Erin.

I looked over at Erin who scooted closer to Jack, glaring at Sarah, and Sarah glaring right back.

I settled into Davey's side as I smirked. Let the games begin.

_**What do you think? I personally like this story better than the Nessie one. And if you want to know a little background because Erin hasn't been introduced in the Nessie story yet. Erin is the cheerleader captain and Jack has a crush on her. Nessie finally convinces Jack to talk to her and the rest just develops. I haven't decided how Erin and Addie are going to meet but when they do it's gonna be a big boom of awesomeness. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I'm Nicky or more so Erin in this story. Sorry it took so long to write. There's a part in this where it switches to Addie's POV. Lauren came over and wrote her part, I have no say in her writing and vise versa. Anyways enjoy!!**

_**Erin POV:**_

What did you do now Erin?" Addie shouted.

"Nothing." I say to myself. Addie put her hands up like what's going on? I turned back to Jack, "Sorry really." I put on a really concerned face.

Jack leaned down, "Hey look at my eye again. I think there's a piece of sand in it." I felt horrible once again, I got sand in his eye. I leaned closer to his face and tried looking for the sand grain but Jack surprised me. He closed the distance, I frowned into it but was thankful I didn't hurt him anymore than what I already did

Jack looked me over and sighed.

"Are you mister grumpy now?" I teased and kissed him again.

No." He smirked and pressed his lips to mine, enjoying the moment.

A girl looked at Jack and I, so I smiled and looked at Jack who just stared at her. I elbowed him but all he did was slide his arm around my waist. It felt weird with me being in a bathing suit that made me half naked so I started walking back to the shore but Jack stayed by my side, dang it. Where's my sweatshirt when I need it?

When we were completely out of the water I noticed Jack was walking behind me. I turned around to see him looking at me and giving me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes I'm going to kill Addie.

"Jack can I borrow your jacket?" I asked.

"Why?" He teased. We reached up to the group of people were, and I stood over Davy.

"Davy give me your towel." I said nicely.

"No." Davy mumbled rolling back over.

"Davy," I almost started.

"Here." Addie pulled out a pink beach towel with orange seashells on it. I caught it and wrapped it around myself.

I turned around and walked looked to see where Jack was sitting, I spotted him with his phone out texting somebody. I made my way over to where he was and looked over Jack's shoulder and saw he was texting George.

"Why do you call him Georgie? His name is George." I asked making him jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I took a seat next to him.

"I've know him since middle school. We got into so much crap. Well we had a teacher and she was like bipolar or something and we had to stay after class because Georgie used to make little designs on the scanner things and we used to make weird sounds while the class was quiet, but I was the one who got caught. Anyways she was like, 'Georgie why must I keep telling you to stop drawing things on your scantrons and Jacky I ship you off to a different class almost everyday, I'm about ready to kick you out.'

I smiled and Georgie looked over at me and he started laughing and the teacher started crying like we were the worst. 'Go just go! Georgie you make me feel like a horrible teacher!' she yelled at us." Jack's eyes were full of amusement. I had my hand covering my mouth, to think what I got myself into. I got why Jack now calls George Georgie but why doesn't George call Jack Jacky?

"Let's go to the store. Addie through me the towel with her keys in it."

"Alright."

I started to get up but Jack caught my waist and my heel slipped and I fell on my butt. Jack laughed and laid down so I slapped his bare chest, leaving a pink mark of my hand.

"Not nice." I frowned. I got up and started walking to the bus.

"Erin?" Jack called, I just kept walking. I heard foot steps running after me, I turned to look and saw Jack high tailing it toward me. I took off then making it to the car but Jack rammed into me making both of us fall but me land on top of him.

"You're such a dork Jack." I laughed.

He snorted and helped me up, opening the door for me. I was starting the car when Jack walked to the front of the bus and started to do a dance, acting like a stripper taking off his shirt and swinging it over his head. I was laughing so hard, I went to rest my head on the stirring wheel but I hit my head on the honk. It went off loud and Jack let out an 'OH BABY'. I rolled down the window.

"Jack get in the car." I told him.

"Okay!" He smiled, putting his shirt back on and opening the passenger door.

I started driving to the closest store I knew. My phone started buzzing in my bag. I handed Jack my bag.

"Look for my phone." I demanded keeping my eyes on the road. Jack clicked the answer button and gave me the phone and turned up the radio finding a song he knew.

"Hello?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"How far away are you guys from the beach?" Addie asked.

"Not that far. Hey you wanna have a barbeque? We could go get my dad's little grill and such." I suggested.

"Sure why not? Make sure you guys don't mess up my seats and Jack doesn't crash the car."

"I don't make promises but I will try." Jack sang.

"OK, see you later, oh and Jack says he can't make any promises but he will try very hard." I laughed.

"Aight, I guess that's all I can ask of him. See you guys later."

"Alright bye." I pressed the end button and put it in the cup holder. I waited for a closer spot in the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Alright Jack I really don't want to go get my dad's grill sooo," I looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to get Subway."

He looked confused until he finally got what I was saying. Jack pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to me and I smiled and gave him back the money.

"No I need you to go into Wal-Mart and get me something, please." I winked.

"I'll get something oh so special," Jack reassured me.

"Don't get cookies you've had enough of those," I told him walking toward Subway.

"Erin," Jack came walking over, taking off his shirt. "Here." I totally forgot I was still in my bathing suit, I took his shirt happily and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," It smelled like the beach mixed in with his house and cologne. I turned away, pulling the shirt up to my nose and smiling to myself all the way till I reached the door.

I ordered the little platter thing people get for business meetings, like my mom. I paid for it and grabbed the bags with soda and sandwiches. I saw Jack up against the wall where Sarah was talking to him. He looked so uncomfortable, poor lil guy.

"Hey Sarah fancy seeing you here." I smiled walking over to them.

"Oh Erin! Look Sarah, Erin's here. Oh joy." Jack sighed in relief slipping away from her enforcement and coming over to me and grabbing my hand holding it up to show Sarah. "Ha, my girlfriend, Erin, is here."

"I know who and what she is Jack." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Sarah, you were just flirting with Jack and had cornered him at Wal-Mart and you're saying you know he has a girlfriend, look that over and tell me what's wrong ." Amanda rolled her eyes holding all the grocery bags.

"So where are you guys headed off to?" Sarah asked, ignoring her sister.

Jack looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head looking down.

"To the beach," I told her, not paying attention to Jack.

"Oh do you mind if we come?" She squealed. "I love the beach."

"Suurree.." I sighed. How could I not? Her brother and sister were there. Why couldn't she go?

"Oh goodie!" She clasped her hands together, "We'll follow you there."

"Um okay."

Jack pulled me away to the station wagon showing me what he got, Ben & Jerry Ice Cream. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What kind?" I asked even though I already saw the pistachio on there. I started up the bus and started to drive, with Amanda tagging along behind me. I handed Jack the Subway bags.

"Only the best kind." Jack pulled off the lid and put a spoon full into my mouth.

I moaned, the cold ice gave me a brain freeze.

"It's cold!" My yell was a muffle.

Jack started yelling into his hand making it hard to understand, making fun of me. I took the spoon out of my mouth, got the back of the spoon with ice cream and stuck it to his cheek.

"It's not that funny now, is it?" I raised my eye brows to his disgusted face. He took the spoon and scooped the cream off his face and put it in his mouth, Jack started looking through the bags with the plastic spoon sticking out of his mouth still.

"It's you, it's that shit stuck under my shoe, it's that smell inside the van, it's my bed sheet covered with sand, sitting through a shitty band, getting dog shit on my hands, getting hassled by the man, waking up to an alarm, sticking needles in your arm, picking up trash on a freeway, feeling depressed everyday, leaving without making a sound, picking my dog up at the pound, living in a tweaker pad, getting yelled at by my dad, saying I'm happy when I'm not, finding roaches in the pot, all these things I do, they're waiting for you." Jack sang to himself.

"Ahh I see, that's good Jack," I said with fake interest, "tell me more, and how does that make you feel." He just ignored me, pulled out a coke and opened it. I focused on the road for the rest of the way to the beach, which was a couple minutes of silence and the music playing. I got out of the car and grabbed a bag.

"Addie come help me!" I called to her.

"Okay!" She cheerfully said, "What did you guys get?" She stared looking through a subway bag.

"Guess who we saw!" I said with fake excitement.

"Who?" She asked looking through another.

"Sarah and Amanda." I sneered.

Addie's eyes got wider, "What did they say?"

"They asked what we were doing and where we were going." I started to make my way to the fire pit.

"And what did you tell her?" She questioned, 'her' referring to Sarah.

"That we were having a barbeque at the beach." I mumbled.

"Erin! Why did you do that?!" Addie whined.

"I didn't want to be mean!" I frowned, "And besides, Amanda was with her and I like Amanda."

Once Jack and Matt got the rest of the bags, Addie got Jessica over and we ate and talked until along came Jim and Jerry.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sarah called out with her big pink sunglasses on top of her head.

The whole group was silent. I closed my eyes hoping it was only a fragment of my imagination.

"Hey everybody!" She practically wailed. The group just looked at her and for the ones who got looked at only smiled at her. "Wow, you guys are quiet!" Poor Amanda is right behind her priss of a sister.

Sarah took a seat right across from Jack and I. Sarah's eyes were shooting daggers at me, so I gave her my best 'you must be retarded' face. Jack was too busy eating his ice cream and texting George. I scooted closer to Jack not exactly squishing his arm, but he slid it out from between us and put it around my shoulder. I smiled to myself, pleased.

Davy had Addie on his lap wrapped up in his jacket he was also wearing. I looked at her face but it was buried in his shoulder, was she really sleeping?

Sarah made a lot of noise getting up to come closer while Amanda sat quietly next to the fire. Sarah took a fold up chair and dragged in right next to Jack.

"Crap crap crap," Jack whispered.

"So how have you been Jack?" Sarah said batting her eye lashes, finally sitting herself down.

"Um pretty good." Jack said without looking at her, scrapping at the sides of the ice cream tub.

"Could you look at me Jack?" Sarah said in her sweet voice. It could scare a person by how really cute and lovely she sounded.

"No thanks." Jack quickly answered. I couldn't help it, a huge giggled burst through my lips before I could clamp my hand over my mouth.

Addie burst out laughing in the same second I let mine go. She's laughing into Davy's shoulder and he's shaking too. Jessica let a big yawn escape through her little mouth. The sun was setting now. My mom thinks I'm spending the night at Addie's which I am.

"I really don't know what're laughing about." Sarah snapped. Her eyes shot to me and I looked away. Now is the perfect time to really get her pissed off and apparently Jack thought so too. I turned my head up to look at him and he was already looking at me.

"I'm cold." I sighed. Jack patted his lap and I gladly hopped on while he tried warming my arm with friction. I snuggled into his chest and later found myself sleeping in Addie's house.

I opened my eyes slightly only to see where I was, and fall back asleep after. I figured out I was in Addie's living room on the couch but I was way to close to the edge so I closed my eyes and rolled over only to get my feet caught in the blanket. I moaned and kicked my feet free. It was super cold so I tried rolling over again but I hit something warm. My eyes slowly opened to see Jack sleeping next to me, snoring. His face was so close to mine that I rolled back over but went too far. I landed with a thump on Addie's hardwood floors.

Jack's laugh was muffed into the couch's arm.

"Oh shut up Jack." I grumbled. I laid there for I don't know how long only because I was too lazy to get up.

"Where's Addie and Davy?" I wondered out loud.

"They went to the store to get things for the dinner Addie's going to make." Jack answered me.

"Do you know what she's making?" I asked into the blanket around me that was pressed into the floor.

"Tacos." Jack said closer now. He tried picking me up and onto the couch by my waist.

"Nooooo," I jumped up. I didn't like people picking me up for all they knew I could be the heaviest person in the room. I pulled up my pants doing a little dance and then grabbing the blanket off the floor. I sat down on the couch in front of Jack and got the remote off the coffee table in front of us. I started looking through the channels and finally stopped on Disney Channel for The Incredibles was on.

Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the side.

"Erin?" Jack sighed.

"Yeah?" I happily said.

"Really, Disney Channel?" He said sarcastically.

"Are you saying you don't like The Incredibles?" I said in awe.

"No tell me about it." Jack propped himself up on an elbow.

I got closer to his face for dramatic affect. "It's a movie about this superhero family that has to be in hiding and the dad wants to fight crime and he gets the whole family in a bunch of crap and the bad guy takes the baby and the baby goes all crazy and looses it and so he drops the baby in the air and the mom throws a car at him and he gets sucked into the blade thingy and dies." I had my forehead press against Jack's forehead like a football player, smiling at him.

"Erin, you are the weirdest girlfriend I have ever had." Jack laughed.

"Is that good or bad?" I questioned.

"I love psychos." Jack stated. I laughed and closed the distance, kissing his lips lightly but before I could turn away to way to watch the movie Jack slid his fingers through my hair. I was still kissing him when I heard a door close, so I opened my eyes and saw a hand come around the corner. Just then a horn way to loud for enjoyment went off and I practically jumped out of my pants.

"Hey look you finally woke up!" Addie's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Look what I got! It's this awesome horn almost like at the games."

"Good morning." Davy said with a whole bunch of grocery bags banging against each other.

"Let me see that," Jack muttered turning onto his back, "I'll shove it up your-"

"Addie do you have any pajamas I can borrow?" I asked wanting to get comfortable and talking over Jack.

"While I went and got your bathing suit I also got you a couple other things too." She smiled.

"Oh my god Addie just let me borrow your pajamas." I whined.

"You haven't even seen them!" She protested.

"Fine show me them." I sighed.

"Yay! Otay lets go." Addie said coming over to me and taking my wrist, leading me up the stairs.

I tried climbing the stairs as fast as her, I tripped on one stair. Once we got up to the second floor we had to pass Sarah and Amanda's room, I couldn't help it, I looked in to see Amanda in her bed reading with her glasses on and her hair pined up and Sarah in a tank top and pajama shorts. I looked away in time for Sarah to look at us, she was looking in the mirror at something. Addie opened the door to her room and I saw a hot topic bag sitting on her bed. She went over to it and pulled out a pair of Ninja Turtles boy pajama pants.

"Oh my god Addie," I trailed off.

"I know but that's just how I roll," Addie smiled. "They're the ones you wanted but they didn't have them when you wanted them so now you have the transformers and the ninja turtles! I have tops too." She added.

"Addie, I don't know what to say." I thought for a minute. "I was saving this until you really deserved it, Addie you are awesome." I smirked.

"I feel so special now!" Addie said sarcastically. She then pulled out a white tank top that says 'I love my boyfriend' with a black spaghetti string top go underneath.

"Thanks," I grumbled, there's always something to ruin the moment. I grabbed the clothes and headed to her bathroom, changing really fast. When I came out Addie wasn't there, probably already making the tacos.

"Nice shirt." Jack laughed. Addie giggled in the kitchen.

"You suck Addie." I yelled from the family room.

"I'm hungry." Davy whined.

"Everything's going to be ok mijho!" Addie said teasing. I snorted sitting down again on the couch, I started looking through the channels again since The Incredibles was over and Hannah Montana was on. I turned to Jack, he sat there the whole time watching Hannah Montana while I dressed, my goodness.

"Does my little Jacky poo love watching Hannah Montana?" I asked like I was talking to a baby, taking his cheeks in between my thumb and my pointer finger and moving his face left and right.

"Stop it Erin." Jack whined through his pinched cheeks. "Miley Cyrus is my wife."

"That's good Jack." I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Addie forming the taco shells out of corn tortillas. "Addie can I help you?"

"Yes you can cut up the tomatoes and lettuce." She said straight to the point. I got up and grabbed my ipod out of my bag. I wasn't much for purses but I've had this one for a couple years. It was a grayish black with tonal gloss print and tonal Fox embroidery, and a contrast Fox decal at the high front. Also a magnetic snap button opening at top and interior offers contrast lining, with a small open pocket, and a cell pocket. I went over to her ihome and plugged it in, putting it on my favorite genre, country.

"Rock n' roll and faded blue jeans!" I yelled through out the kitchen.

"Erin!" Davy yelled from the bar stool at the counter.

"Yeah?" I asked bring out the ingredients.

"I have an idea." He said. "Let's change the song to real music."

"You have no taste in music David. You don't even know who Sublime is." I pointed out.

"You need to shut up Erin." Davy pouted sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and threw a chunk of tomato at him, it hit his chest and fell to the floor. He bent over to pick up the piece of food.

"That's right pick it up." I said in my tuff voice, pointing to the tomato. He picked up the food and chucked it at me, it went flying in the whole other direction, to the sink, but I still ducked.

"It didn't even come it your radar Erin, but yet you're completely taking cover from the flying food across the room." Jack laughed.

I started singing along with the songs, cutting up the taco supplies. I could barely hear Jack but he was singing along too. I smiled remembering the first time he burst out singing in the car.

We were driving back from the mall and headed to Del Taco because Jack had money and he was hungry. There was Nessie driving, George in the passenger seat, Addie sitting to the left to me and Jack sitting to my right. I just started hanging out with Jack and his friends but in stead of me being nervous, he was. He didn't speak or anything unless it was necessary.

"Aye put it on 105.1," I called over to George messing with the radio. He tuned it to my station, country.

It was quiet for a while, little talking here and there. But nobody expect what came next. I looked over at Jack, his fingers were tapping to the beat of Tim McGraw's song, Barbeque Stain.

"I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt, she was killing me in that mini skirt, skipping rocks on the river by the railroad tracks, she had a sun tan line and red lipstick, I worked so hard for that first kiss and a heart don't forget something like that." Jack sang louder than the volume. I never knew he like country. A giggled burst threw my lips and I turned and laughed into Jack's arm.

I cut the last piece of lettuce and gathered the tomatoes and lettuce and put them next to Addie, making the meat. I went over to the ihome and leaned over the counter to my ipod and played Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis.

"This one's for you Jack." I called over to him.

"Thanks babe." Jack replied looking through the channels.

"Let your new life begin call one eight hundred get slim." Davy shouted.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Addie said shocked.

"No, no! You're curvy and beautiful! I love you?" Davy tried. Each time Addie's face got even more severe.

"He called you chunky Addie." I stated looking though the songs searching for the next one to play.

"You suck David." Addie pouted, "Here I am making tacos for you and you call me chunky."

"I thought it was fat." Jack spoke up. Davy shot him a dirty look.

"How many tacos do you want?" Addie said.

"How big are they?" I asked, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Not that big." She said showing me a taco shell.

"Oh ok. Three please." I said.

"Eight," Jack said.

"Six?" Davy said like a question.

"No." Addie said stern. Then let out a huge giggle. "Davy you're such a retard!" He got this shocked look on his face.

"So can I have seven tacos?" Davy asked.

"Were you scared to ask for one more taco?" I questioned.

"Shut up Erin." He grumbled.

"Hey Davy, one eight hundred get slim!" I said jumping off the counter and putting my hands on my hips making him sound like an idiot.

Jack came up from behind and hugged me, resting his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I rested my arms on top of his around my waist, he was tired I could tell, tired or hungry I'm not sure. I was looking at Davy but looked away when he looked back at me, I turned to Addie. I touched Jack's face to let him know I was going and pushed out of his arms, he leaned up against the bar.

I got two plates and put three on mine and put eight taco shells on Jack's plate and put it on the counter.

"There's your's," I told him pointing to the plate. He trudged over to the plate the turned away and started walking back to the family room. "Jack?!" I frowned.

"I'm not hungry." He yawned. Definitely tired. I got his plate and filled the tacos taking it over to him, setting it on the coffee table and went and got him a coke out of the fridge and brought it to him, putting a coaster under it.

"Thank you Erin for making me tacos and getting me a drink." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled with his eyes closed, he looked drunk.

I went back and made my tacos and sat down next to Jack, closer than necessary. He opened the coke and took a drink. I looked at him and reached for the coke half way and he put it into my hand. I took a sip and gave it back to him. I saw Jack looking at me out of the corner of my eye, he pulled us back and me into his side laying down.

I ended up not eating and drinking the rest of Jack's soda and sleeping. When I woke up I was drooling into Jack's chest my arms squished in between us. I quickly closed my mouth and wiped his shirt, it wasn't a lot it was just a dot. Jack was sleeping his head resting on mine, snoring. I don't know why but light snoring or breathing seems cute to me, corny right? I stretched my neck up and kissed his neck and fell back asleep.

***

I woke up around 11:30 a.m. on Addie's couch alone. I smelt bacon, chorizo and eggs.

"Wow Addie you're like the chef." I complimented her.

"Why thank you Erin." A different voice sounded, Sarah.

"Oh morning Sarah." I sighed. "Do you know where Addie is?"

"I'm Amanda, and Addie's in the shower." She said.

"Sorry," I mumbled into the couch. Addie came out with a towel wrapped around her head and a coca cola robe from when we went to Las Vegas with her family.

"Eww! Why are you making chorizo?" Addie wrinkled her nose.

"Because the world doesn't revolve around you Addie." Amanda stated.

"I like it, we made it for my mom on mother's day." I blurted out not wanting any family feud to go on when I'm here.

"That's good Erin, you think about others and what they like, instead of yourself." Addie told me, the whole time she was glaring at Amanda. Who didn't seem to care.

"What's your problem? Erin likes it, I like it and Sarah likes it. See? No need to spazz out." Amanda calmly said, looking down at the food she was cooking.

Addie rolled her eyes and came over to where I was laying down and turned on the TV.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked when Malcom in the Middle went to commercial.

"Um I don't know." She replied.

Hmm what can we do? Oh I know! My grandma showed me this place when I was ten or eleven, The Hill. It was a huge hill that over looked Forks where a rope swing is tided to a tree and you could swing over it all.

"Addie, I know the perfect place!" I smiled.

Where?"

"The swinging hill." I say.

"Alright let's go." Addie said, getting up.

"Hey but can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah you know where everything is. I bought you a new outfit too!" Addie smirked.

"Addie you're spending way too much money on me," I frowned.

"That's just how I roll," Addie sighed, pleased with herself.

"Hey let's pick up George too," I said coming into the kitchen, my hair dripping from the shower.

I actually liked what Addie had this time. I wore a gray long sleeve shirt with little vintage pink, yellow and orange flowers patterned on it and my usual Dickies skinny jeans with my converse.

"Yeah ok," Addie agreed.

"I'll call him later. Can we go to iHop? They have four dollar pancakes. Did you know it's National Pancake Day today?" I stated.

"Really now?" She mumbled too intense with the game of Mario Kart she was playing on her Wii.

I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge and got a water bottle.

"Aye, can you get me one?" Addie said louder than necessary.

I grabbed another and opened it for her because I knew she'd ask anyway. I threw my water bottle up in the air by the lid and caught it right side up but it an awkward way.

"Come on you can do it! Just a few more steps!" Addie cheered.

"You're so very funny Addie, please teach me your ways," I said sarcastically.

"Step one," She paused and didn't continue.

"Keep going," I waited.

"I can't tell you! It's a secret! The Addie ways are for Addie's only," She said like it was the most oblivious thing ever.

"Psshhh, I'm good without your lessons," I smiled to myself, smug.

Addie suddenly turned of the television, "Alright, let's go get some grub," She went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys of the counter and was the door, she probably lost to Mario Kart. I was still sitting on the couch, I let out a laugh.

"ERIN!" Addie yelled from outside. I sat there until Addie let out another burst, "Erin, get your ass out here," She laughed, frustrated.

"Okay!" I said, hopping up and grabbing my bag. Once I was in the car with my seatbelt on I turned to Addie and gave her my biggest smile. She glared at me and I tried to wriggle my eye brows and she busted out laughing.

"Alright, let's listen to some real music, now!" Addie sang while putting in her favorite CD of The Beatles and tuned in to track 5, Good Day Sunshine.

We tried looking for a parking spot for five minutes until there was one up front.

"Addie up there!" I almost shrieked at her.

She sped over to it but somebody else had their blinker on and as going to take it.

"No use, he's got it," I sighed.

"Oh hell nah," Addie grinned evilly, pressing the gas pedal, racing and dodged a pulling out car along with people getting to their cars. She pulled into the space exactly when a huge horn went off. The whole time I'm holding on for dear life and my eyes wide.

"Oh my freaking gosh Addie!" I yelled. I was also impressed, no injuries this time. Last time I hit my head on the dash board. She just pressed the button that moves the seat down and put her hands behind her head.

"Mario Kart says I'm fifth, I say, I'M FIRST BABY! Hell yeah!" She screamed, so damn pleased with herself. Addie stomped her feet on the floor, pounding her hands on the steering wheel.

"Come on champ, let's go," I laughed, opening my door.

_**Addie POV:**_

"Psh. Dude yea im a champ and you know it." I said, strutting to the door and opening it for an elderly couple.

We walked in and I sat down in one of the booths in the waiting area and pulled out my ipod and going to bubble wrap. Erin sat down next to me, taking out her phone and texting. Probably Jack, if they're away from each other they're always texting each other.

"Who you texting? Hmm? Is it someone by the name of Jack Williams? Hmm? Chica tell me!" I said really fast grabbing her phone and standing up, and going through her text messages. And wadda you know? She was texting? Oh golly jeepers it's Jack! Here is some of the dumb corny stuff they say:

** Erin: hey babe! This is just a lil reminder to you from me. I wanted to remind you that im ridiculously in love with you. I love everything about you and I want to be with you until im old with arthritis from texting too much…(so that means your guna have to brush my teeth) I'll do anything for you love. I'd walk to the end of the world if I had to. I promised I'd knit you a sweater and I keep my promises. You make me such a happy girl. I love you. Love: Erin Rose**

** Jack: I love you babe.**

** Erin: I hope that made ur day3**

** Jack: No not really. just kidding It made my whole life time**

** Erin: well don't I feel special**

** Jack: you should ur beautiful you know**

** Erin: no but thanks for the compliment**

I just shut the phone right there and handed it back to Erin, "You guys are the most disgusting couple I have ever met in my entire life."

"Its not gross!" She defended, coming to sit next to me on the little booth, "I think it's cute that he does stuff like that."

"It's not cute, it's totally disgusting and unmanly that he does that." I said, crossing my legs and getting out my ipod.

It was a pretty long wait but we finally got our table. We were enjoying our pancakes and hash browns when some dude that looked familiar came up to our table and sat down.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked cautiously, it's not every day when a random guy comes over to sit at your table.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can." He replied smoothly, smirking at me.

"Do you go to Forks High?" I blurted out, hopefully he didn't.

"Yeah, I just graduated, what about you?" He said leaning closer to me.

"No I live on the reservation," I lied smoothly, I didn't want him stalking me or Erin.

"So, wadda ya say we go somewhere more private?" He said, leaning even closer to me.

"Aha no thank you," I said leaning way back in my seat. "I don't go random places with really creepy dudes."

He looked disappointed for a minute but then he remembered that Erin was with me, "What about you?" He turned to Erin.

Erin looked at him with wide eyes before stuffing a whole bunch of pancakes and hash browns in her mouth and gesturing that she couldn't talk.

I turned to him, "I guess that says it all for you. Bye now! Don't come back!"

"Uh, bye I guess." He said, getting up slowly and walking away.

After he was out of sight I looked over at Erin who was trying to swallow her food, "Just spit it out and eat it again, it's always better the second time."

She snorted and spit in the napkin, "And you say that me and Jack are gross!"

"You are." I replied calmly, taking a drink of my orange juice, "You're gross in your own little special way.

"Thanks," She muttered into her own glass of orange juice, "I feel so special right now."

"I can't take any more of these little adventures," I said, grabbing the check and getting up from my seat, "Lets just go get Georgie and have some more fun."

"Okay." she said following me out of iHop.

_**Erin's POV:**_

As we got into the car my phone vibrated. Jack.

"Dude Erin, nah uh!" Addie whined.

I hurried up and replied to Jack.

_ Recent messages:_

** Erin: we're going to a place my grandma showed me, you wana come?**

** Jack: I cant I'm all the way out in Covina for a baseball game Bradleys playing**

** Erin: alright I love you**

** Jack: love you 2**

** Erin: forever**

** Jack: ok**

** Erin: :)**

He stopped texting me after that.

"Hey does Georgie even know if we're picking him up?" Addie asked while I stared out the window. "Aww Erin's sad because she cant see Jacky poo."

"No I'm not, I was thinking," I rolled my eyes, "I'll call George right now." I got my phone out of my jacket pocket and looked through my contacts to find his number.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He called over the voices in the background.

"George we're guna pick you up, where are you?" I said.

"Eh I can't I'm babysitting my brother and his friend." He grumbled into the phone.

"Let's take them too!" Addie joined in.

"They can come." I repeated.

"Alright fine. What time are you coming?" He said over the phone.

"Now." Addie called over.

"Okay bye." George yelled over somebody. The call kept going and we could still hear what was going on in the background. "Conner get you and your friend ready we're leaving in a couple minutes."

"With Nessie?" I heard somebody say.

"No with Erin and Addie."

"Is Jack going to be there?"

"No, we get to hang out with the girls today."

"This is guna suck."

"Shut up and get in the shower fag and take her in there with you."

"She can't take a shower with me!"

"You did it when you were little, hurry up."

"AYE GEORGE WE CAN HEAR YOU. YOU DIDN'T HANG UP THE PHONE." I yelled into the phone to make sure he could hear me. Addie giggled and I snapped the phone shut.

"He's such a retard." I laughed. I reached up and ran my hand down a beautiful rosary Addie had around her mirror. "When did you get this?"

"Like a week ago, my mom makes me go to these bible clubs nowadays." She sighed.

"That sucks but it's good for you." I tried.

"Yeah whatever, I'm learning about Jesus and god and the holy spirit. It kinda feels good leaving though, like you started over again. All your sins gone because you pay your time and learn about it all."

"We try to go to church, just haven't reminded each other about it." I mumbled and looked out the window again.

"Erin open the glove compartment." Addie told me. I did as she said and looked at her, "Get that little light blue box and take one." I opened the box and found about five more rosaries.

"Addie these are yours-" I started.

"Oh don't you dare start with that crap just take one." She cut me off.

"Okay then missy." I stuck my tongue out at her. I grabbed one, the beads looked like light blue marble and the cross with Jesus on it was detailed, I stuck it in a pocket hidden in my bag.

"Thanks Addie." I said.

"What? What was that?" She said ten times louder than me.

"Thank. You. Adeline." I repeated like a robot but louder this time.

"Oh psshhh you're welcome little buddy!" She smiled her Addie smile and flicked her wrist like a California girl.

"Tell Georgie to be out front, I'm not waiting for him."I picked up my phone and did what I was supposed to. When I was done I reached to turn on the radio but Addie slapped my hand.

"Ow!" I screamed. "What's wrong with you!" I said rubbing it.

"Rule number one." She held up one finger. "Never touch my radio. Rule number two." I guess I'm getting counting lessons too. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the skittles I saw in the little compartment by the gearshift. "Don't touch my skittles." She smacked my arm forcing me to put my hand over it with the skittles. Addie snatched up those skittles like lightning.

"You suck Addie." I pouted. She looked over at me and handed me a red skittle. "Oh joy!" I said with fake happiness and laughed.

"Ssshhhhh! Be quiet. It's quiet time. The children are sleeping! Ahhhh." She laughed.

"Oh so sorry." I said quickly. If anybody was to hear us or see us they'd think, idiots.

"It's ok it's ok." She whispered.

We pulled along the sidewalk of George's house and Addie honked the horn. It seems like you couldn't hear it through the rain but they did. George ran through the rain with Conner and his girlfriend behind him. He got into the car letting in the cold and pointing to the other side for the other two.

"Hurry up and close the door it's freezing out side." Addie complained what I was thinking in my head.

"Get in the car Conner." Georgie leaned on the seat looking through the other window at Conner and the girl.

"Don't be mean to him." I cried. "You have to open that door, he can't open it from the outside."

"Alright alright." George chuckled.

"You can react faster than staring at me in the rain." Conner said dripping wet. The girl just got in behind him and sat there quiet.

Nobody was talking except George singing as loud as he could to the Sublime CD he asked us to put in. I would sing along to some songs out loud with him and some in my head.

When we stopped at a red streetlight George spoke up.

"Hey I have a better idea."

"What?" I asked

"Let's go laser tagging." He said.

"Oh yeah! Can we Addie." I pleaded.

"I don't care do you guys wanna go?" She asked turning around to Conner and his friend.

"I don't care." Conner replied.

Addie looked at the girl.

"I don't mind anything." She softly said.

"I'm sorry what?" Addie almost yelled at the girl.

"Addie the light's green." I told her. "You need you're hearing checked, she said she doesn't mind anything." I added.

"Let us vote." George pressed his fingers together looking at us in the back. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Was it good? Yes? No? Review!!! If you do so I'll be sure to make the next chapter for Erin's POV a whole lot faster than last time. Cool Beans! Peace, Love, Chicken Grease. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! It's me!! (Lauren) Hope you liked the last chapter! Nicky was very proud.. So now its MY TURN!!**_

_**YAY! **_

_**I know you guys are all excited so I shall get started! **_

_**Enjoy my fellow nerds and nerdetts! (If you are offended I am greatly sorry)**_

**Secret Ballerina**

We decided that laser tag was the best thing to do. So now here we all are. In my beautiful bus, playing my beautiful music, driving to the mall to play laser tag.

"Why didn't Jack and Davey _**(Nicky spells it without the 'e' but my way is the right way) **_ come?" Georgie asked, after finishing his backseat dance.

"Jack couldn't make it because of Bradley's baseball game and I have no idea what Davey's doing." I replied, changing the station on my totally awesome radio.

"I think he's getting into trouble." Conner piped up from the furthest row. He was sitting next to his little girlfriend Kelsey.

"And why do you think that Conner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him through the mirror.

"Because he seems like he's always getting into trouble." He shrugged, looking out the window.

I gasped as Erin and Georgie snorted, "That is not true Conner! He is not always getting into trouble!"

"Yea he is!" This was getting into a pretty heated argument, "From what I hear from Georgie, Davey's always getting into trouble with his mom."

"The lies! The lies!" I yelled, "Conner that is all in the past, hes not getting in trouble anymore, I put an end to all of that. Here," I said, getting my phone out of my pocket ( purses are over rated) and handing it to him, "Call Davey and ask him what he's doing. Make sure you put him on speaker."

"Okay!" He said, happily taking my phone. He likes my phone for some reason. Maybe it's all the awesome pictures I have.

I heard the dial tone as he waited for Davey to pick up.

"Hey babe." he said, his voice sounded groggy and thick with sleep. Oops, we woke him up.

"Hi Davey!" Conner yelled.

"Conner don't yell," I scolded, "Georgie you need to control your little brother."

"Eh, I'm good." He said lazily, putting his arms behind his head and laying down on the seats.

Erin laughed, "Now we know where Conner gets his attitude from."

"What are you doing Addie?" Davey asked, sounding more awake now.

"Give me the phone Conner." I said, reaching behind me with my hand open.

Conner climbed over the row of seats (I have a three row van) and handed it to me.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, into the phone.

"Hi." He said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Apparently we're going to go play laser tag at the mall, but Conner thinks that you're getting into trouble, SO I called you to prove to him that you aren't getting into trouble." I said, switching lanes and getting off the freeway.

"Oh how wonderful." He said, sometimes he could care less.

"So ARE you getting into trouble?" I asked.

"Nope. You guys just got me up right now. I was gonna sleep in but I don't think that's gonna happen now is it?" He replied, he is very right. Once he's awake he can't go back to sleep.

"Hey can you buy me some gummy worms?" I asked suddenly, using my sweet innocent voice.

I heard Erin snort and I glared at her.

He sighed, "I guess, but you have to give me some."

"I will don't worry. Thank you baby!!" I yelled the last part before hanging up the phone.

Georgie was snickering in the back seat, "You guys are so weird."

"At least I'm not sickening like Erin and Jack." I said, looking over at Erin and smirking.

"We are not gross!" She said defensively, "I think its really sweet that he does stuff like that, does _Davey_ do that for you?"

"I dunno, let's ask him." I said, dialing his number again.

"Yes I know Addie, get a lot of gummy bears." He said immediately when he picked up the phone, "I'm going right now."

I laughed, "That's not what I'm calling for Davey, all though that's really sweet of you."

"Oh." He said, I could tell he was embarrassed, "Then what did you call me for?"

I laughed again, "Never mind. It was stupid, sorry for bothering you." I was just about to hang up when I remembered something, "Do you have football practice today?"

"No I do not Addie," he sighed, "Football season is over."

"Psh, I knew that!" I said.

"Of course you did ." He said laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled, "It's not very nice."

"I'm sorry baby." He said, I could tell he was still laughing at me.

"It's still not funny but I forgive you." I said, "But I forgive you because I have to."

"Oh thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"Okay bye!" I said, happily.

"Bye." He said, chuckling and hanging up the phone.

"Hey Addie when you get your gummy bears will you give me some?" Conner asked.

"Maybe." I said, pulling into the parking lot, "I don't even know if I'm going to get them today."

"Okay."

We got a parking space and filed into the mall. Heading for the laser tag place.

"Me and Kelsey are going to win." Conner stated, taking Kelsey's hand and catching up to walk with Erin.

"Hey Kelsey." I said, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" She replied shyly. I guess she's never been around high schoolers before.

"Did you know that you have a song named after you?" I said, smiling at her. Erin snorted and Georgie laughed.

"Really!?" She asked, I guess she's never heard of _Metro Station_.

"Yup." I nodded my head, "Wanna hear it?"

"Okay!" She said happily.

I pulled out my iPod and handed her the headphones, finding the song and playing it for her. I watched as her face lit up when the song finally ended.

"That's so cool!" She said, giving me my iPod back.

I laughed, "Yea it is, I wish I had a song that had my name in it."

"Thanks Addie." she said, giving me a little hug.

"No problem." I said, smiling at her.

"I don't get a hug?!" Georgie asked in disbelief.

She looked at him for a second, "No, I don't hug people with weird hair."

I laughed at him, "You have weird hair."

"Shut up." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hello and welcome to laser tag, how can I help you guys?" A young dude came up to us when we walked through the door, he kept on looking at Erin out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi, uh we wanna play laser tag." I said stupidly.

He laughed, "I sort of figured that out. Just follow me and I'll get you guys set."

He set off to this big room with stuff in it _**(I've never been laser tagging so i have know idea what it's like, sorry!) **_Todd (that's his name) explained to us the rules and all that good stuff and helped us into our gear.

"Need some help with that?" Todd asked, walking over to Erin who seemed to be having trouble.

"I have a boyfriend!" She yelled at him, raising her hands up in the air.

I laughed, "Yes, we are all aware of that Erin thank you."

Apparently Todd wasn't, "Oh cool, so yeah. You guys are all ready to go, just head into that room and yeah." He opened the door with one last look at Erin and walked away.

"Good job Erin." I said smirking at her.

"What did I even do?" She asked, following me into the room.

"I dunno." I shrugged, "Just felt like saying it. Okay let's play!"

We all got situated and the game began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ------ _**(It's like a little flower!)**_

"We totally dominated." I said as we were walking out of the mall. The game was really fun, towards the end Kelsey and I decided to come together and totally beat everybody else.

"You guys totally cheated!" Georgie whined, he wasn't totally thrilled of the outcome.

"Yea." Conner inputted, "You can't do that."

"I can do whatever I want, right Erin?" I asked, looking over at Erin who had had her phone glued to her hand ever since Jack called her.

"Yup." She said, not looking up from her phone, "Addie and Kelsey can do whatever they want."

"See?!" I said, looking over at Georgie, "It doesn't matter what you say, I always win."

"Whatever." He muttered, looking straight forward and walking a little faster.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" I asked Erin Conner and Kelsey, "We could stop off somewhere on the way home. Unless you guys gotta get home."

"I think we have to get Kelsey home." Conner said, looking over at Kelsey who was looking around.

"Okay," I said, "Do you wanna get something Erin?"

"Yea." She said, putting her phone in her pocket, "What's Davey doing?"

"I dunno, I don't keep tabs on him every second of every day like _somebody_." I said looking at her, then looking at her phone in her hand.

"Hey! I just wanna know when he's going to be home!" She said, closing her phone and putting it in her pocket again.

"Oh poor wittle Erin wants Jackypoo to come home." I said in a baby voice.

"Thats not very nice!" She yelled as we exited the mall and walked to the car.

"Does it really matter if I think it's nice or not?" I asked, looking over at her and raising an eyebrow.

"No now that you mention it, you don't really care if its nice or not." She said thoughtfully, opening the passenger door and hopping in.

"That's my point." I said, climbing into the drivers side and starting the car.

_Buzz! Buzz! _

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Do you like your ring tone for me?" Davey said smugly.

I snorted, "Oh yes, it sounds beautiful, vibrate, my favorite sound in the world."

"Since when do you have your phone on vibrate?!" He asked incredulously.

"Since forever." I said slowly.

"Oh, okay. Hey my mom wants you to come over for dinner and I told her you would love to come so you have to go."

"Why did you say that Davey?! I have to take time to prepare myself mentally before I go to any of this stuff! You know that!"

"I had to!" He said innocently, "How could I say no to the woman who gave me life?!"

"Fine," I sighed, "What time do you want me to come over?"

"About six or seven." He said happily, "I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, see you later." I said, looking over at Erin who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw it at Erin, "Don't laugh! At least _his _parents want to meet me."

"Ow! Well, Jack's parents think I'm wonderful already just by him talking about me so I don't have to meet them." She said smugly.

"Nessie's dad hates me, but her mom loves me. Is that confusing or what?" Georgie cut in, resting his arms on the back of our seats.

"No, its not really confusing." I said thoughtfully, "Dads are naturally protective, in my opinion."

"I'm going to sign a contract in my own blood saying that I won't do that to my future children."He said, crossing his heart.

"You do that Georgie." Erin said, looking out the window.

"I will!" He said determinedly, sitting back in his seat.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful. Except for when Conner decided that he wanted to open the door on the freeway. We put him in the middle of the seats after that.

"Hello?" I called as I walked into the house.

"Addie!" Jessica yelled as she came running down the stairs her hands covered in paint.

"Hi Jess! What happened to your hands?" I asked, turning her hands over and inspecting the multicolored paint.

"Amanda said she would finger paint with me in the art room." She smiled happily.

"Cool!" I said, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen, "You'll have to show me your artwork."

"Okay!" She hopped up onto the counter, leaving hand prints where she pushed herself up.

"How come you still have paint on your hands?" I asked, turning on the water and adjusting the the temperature.

"Amanda said that she didn't want to clean me up and she said that you would do it." She said kicking her legs against the cabinets.

"Oh how nice of her," I muttered, "Stay here I'm going to go get your special soap." I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs grabbing her special foaming soap that smells like apples.

On the way back I stopped by Amanda's and Sarah's room, "Hey why didn't you clean Jess's hands off?" I asked, leaning on the doorway.

"'Cause I knew you would do it." She said, not looking up from the computer monitor.

"Well thanks." I said sarcastically walking back down the stairs.

"Your welcome!" She yelled as I walked back into the kitchen.

When I walked back into the kitchen Jessica was rinsing her hands under the water, "Lemme see." I said, pumping out some foam soap.

"I love foam!" She said excitedly, rubbing her hands together and looking at them in amazement.

I chuckled, looking at the clock on the stove _5:27_ the green lights flashed.

"All gone!" Jessica said happily waving her dripping hands in front of my face for me to see.

"Awesome," I replied, taking a dish towel and rubbing them dry, "Now can I see your artwork?"

"Yes." She said, hopping of the counter and leading me into the art room.

There laying on the floor were a whole bunch of white pieces of papers with hand prints, finger prints, and... what the heck?

"Jessica? Is that your face?" I asked slowly pointing to the picture that had the side of my little sisters face in bright blue paint.

"Oh yeah!" She said walking through the maze of papers, "Amanda said that we could do this for Davey! So if he's coming over today we can give it to him, do you think he'll like it?" She asked hopefully, picking it up for me to see better.

"I think he'll love it," I said, taking it gently out of her hands, "C'mon, lets put this on the fridge so I won't forget it when he comes to pick me up."

"Okay." She said, walking into the living room and turning on the T.V to Nickelodeon.

I put the artwork on the fridge and started making something for Jessica. When she heard the sizzle of the pan she came into the kitchen, walking up right next to me and trying to look into the pan.

"What are you cooking?" She said, standing on her tippy toes to try to get a good look.

"Quesadillas." I said simply, putting cheese on one side of the tortilla and placing the second one on top.

"Mom's way or dad's way?" She tried to look in the pan again.

"Dad's way." I said, bending down to pick her up.

"What's that white stuff?" She asked, pointing to the stuff I spread over the outside of the tortilla.

"Butter, that's what makes it crunchy." I replied, placing her on the counter and getting out a spatula. _**(that's really how you make quesadillas! You take two corn tortillas, but butter on each side, then put the butter side **__**down**__** onto the pan, add shredded cheese, and add the other tortilla with the butter side **__**up**__**, when the side facing the pan looks kinda yellowish, crunchy, and cooked, flip it over and wait for it to be finished! It's totally yummy. You should try it. K, thats all) **_

__"Oh," She said looking at the tortilla where the butter was melting, " Are you going to make anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just giving this to you because I'm gonna be going in a little bit and I know that Sarah and Amanda aren't going to feed you."

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking up at me sadly.

"I'm going to have dinner with Davey's parents."

" Do you _have _to go today?" She asked unleashing her power of the puppy dog face.

I laughed softly, "You can't really cancel on your boyfriends parents, Jess I want you to remember that."

"K." She said, hopping down from the counter and running back into the living room.

I just flipped the quesadilla when the doorbell rang, "Jess can you get that?!"

"But a new episode of Chowder's on!" She whined from the living room.

"Then you better hurry up or else you're gonna miss a lot!" I called back to her.

"Fine." She sighed, dragging her feet from the T.V to the front door.

"Davey! Come here! A new episode of Chowder is on!" I laughed quietly.

After I finished Jessica's quesadilla I brought it over to her in the living room where she was leaning forward intently watching Chowder and Davey was watching the T.V with a bored look on his face.

"Here." I said, holding out the plate for her to take.

"Thank you." She said, putting the plate in her lap and taking a huge bite out of the quesadilla.

I walked around her and plopped down on the couch next to Davey, leaning into his side.

"Hi." I mumbled, folding my legs under me and snuggling deeper into his side.

"Hello." He said softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Do we have to go to your house?" I asked looking up at him hopefully.

"No... not really," He said slowly, "I can call my mom and tell her somethin', why?"

I shrugged, "I just don't wanna go anywhere."

He nodded, "K, lemme just call my mom."

He got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone on the way. I watched him leave. When he was gone I turned to Jessica.

"Hey guess what?" I asked her.

"Chicken butt." She muttered, her eyes still glued to the television.

"Nooo... I probably don't have to go to Davey's house!" I said excitedly.

"Really?!" she said, finally taking her eyes off Chowder.

"Yup," I nodded my head, "So now we can do whatever you want until your bedtime."

"Yay!" She yelled, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Go tell Davey the good news," I said, patting her back, "And make sure to tell him in Spanish."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen.

I listened to what Jessica was saying, trying not to laugh too loud. Here's how it went down:

Jessica: "_Hey Davey! Addie dijo que ella no tiene que ir a ninguna parte y ahora vamos jugar!"_

Davey: "...Addie!"

I slowly walked into the kitchen, putting on an innocent expression.

"What?" I said, walking over to where Davey was standing.

"What did she just say?" He asked, looking at Jessica with a confused expression.

"Nothing really." I said nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." He shook his head slowly.

"Yup," I said rocking back and forth slightly on my feet, "Hey what did your mom say?"

"She said that we could cancel just this once but you _have_ to come have dinner with her sooner or later."

I laughed, "All right."

"Hey I have to go, my mom said that I can't stay over here if you're not coming over." He said, walking closer to me and putting his hands on my hips.

"Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," he said smiling slightly, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good bye." He said kissing me again.

"Can you guys stop kissing?" Jessica said disgustedly from the kitchen table.

Davey shook his head, "Nope, sorry." he looked at me smirking, "She's too desirable for her own good."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay I think that's enough. Goodbye David."

I took his hands off my hips and pushed him slightly towards the door.

" 'Night Adeline." He said, opening the door.

"Say that name one more time I'll kick your-"

"Mom!" Jessica called, running past Davey and I to my mom who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Gonzalez." Davey said politely.

"Hi Davey," She said pulling him into a hug, "How have you been?"

"Good." He smiled.

"And your mom?" She asked, stepping into the doorway, Davey's mom and my mom were really good friends.

"She's doing great." He said, stepping out of her way so that she can put her grocery bags on the counters.

"That's nice honey." She replied smiling at him, "Addie's been talking about you a lot lately actually."

I looked down hiding my now very red face. I didn't think I was talking _that_ much.

"Oh really?" Davey asked, smirking at me, "What has she been saying?"

"She said that she's willing to give you her guitar." My mom said, pulling food out of the bags and putting them away in the cupboards.

"Not Stella though." I said pointing my finger at his face. Everybody in my family knows that my beloved guitar Stella is not to be touched, nor shall her name be used in vain.

"Of course," He said smiling at me, "Why would I take Stella?"

"Because I know you," I said mock glaring at him, "And I never said he could have one of my guitars mom, I told you he plays guitar."

"Well," She said, looking up at me, "I still think it would be nice if you gave him a guitar."

"Yes it would be very nice," I said looking at her, " but it doesn't mean I'm going to give him a guitar."

"I think it does Adeline," She said sternly, "Now you go take him into the basement and give him a guitar."

I got up slowly and walked down into the basement where everybody's instruments were lined up. I walked over to one of my guitars picked it up and put it in it's case, "Here," I said, handing it to him, "I just tuned it a couple of days ago so your set."

"Addie you don't have to give it to me." He said softly, taking it out of my hands slowly.

"Well apparently my mom thinks I should so there you go." I said, walking up the stairs and into the living room with Davey following close behind.

"Hope you like your new guitar Davey!" My mom called from the kitchen as we walked past the kitchen towards the front door.

"Thanks Mrs. Gonzalez." He said, pausing to give her a short hug.

"Where are you going Addie?" she asked, looking at me.

"Walking Davey to his truck." I said curtly, not even bothering to look at her. Opening the door and stepping outside, waiting for Davey to catch up with me.

He finally caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Sorry 'bout this." He said meaning the guitar that was on his back.

"Don't worry it's fine," I sighed, "My mom's being stupid it just kind of pisses me off."

He chuckled softly, "I know what you mean, I think my mom's rubbing off on yours."

We stopped in front of passenger side of his truck.

"Bye." I said hugging him.

"I don't get a kiss?" He said, pouting slightly.

"Nope." I shook my head smiling.

"Fine then." He said, I turned to walk away when he suddenly pulled me to his chest and gave me a deep kiss.

When he pulled away smiling smugly I slapped him on the arm, "Ow what was that for?!" He whined, rubbing his arm.

"For kissing me!" I said, slapping him again.

"I thought you liked it!" He said.

"Your horrible." I muttered.

"Addie?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Are you PMSing?" He said carefully, looking at me.

I slapped him again, putting all the force I had into it, "No I am not! What's wrong with you?!"

"Ow!" He laughed, " I dunno! It just seemed like it."

"Goodbye Davey." I said pushing him towards his truck.

"You don't want another kiss?" He asked hopefully.

I snorted, "I think I've had enough of your love today thank you very much."

"Okay. Bye Addie baby." He said, smiling cheekily at me.

I laughed, "Bye." I turned around and walked to the house. I opened the door and headed straight towards my room.

After I took a shower I went into my room to get the rest of my homework done. I finally finished about ten o'clock, I would've finished earlier but Jessica insisted that I had to help her take a bath and naturally, my mom was all for it.

I settled deep down into my blanket closing my eyes and finally letting sleep overcome me.

_**Alrighty then!!! New chapter up! Woot woot! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? The next chapter is going to be at school in Erin's point of view! Yay! K guys have an awesome week/day/month! **_

**Love, **

**Secret Ballerina (I'm feeling the love right now) (Are you?)**

_**Oh wait! One more thing! I want to write an imprint story! The only thing is that I don't know who to pick! So thats where im thinkin you guys can help me. You pick the werewolf that imprints, give the name of the girl who gets imprinted on, and if i like it, i'll send you an extra part of the group laser tagging! Now you really don't have to do this, BUT if you really think about it and i choose your characters for the story. You'll be remembered in EVERY SINGLE chapter! Isn't that awesome?! Yea thats all. K bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiii, I don't wanna say much so I'll leave you to read the mess of what I call Erin's Day.**

My mental clock went off in my head at 6 am this morning. I rolled over finding my dog curled up into my side.

"Hi Gidgie," I mumbled.

"Erin it's six, are you taking a shower?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I sighed hopping out of bed and grabbing my towel and heading off to the bathroom I share with my brother.

I have four brothers, **(A/N: I really do have four brothers :D)** Eddie who is five years older than me so he's 23 and in college, Chris who is the middle child and he's 30, Rick who is 33, and Ryan who would have been 34. Eddie comes around more than Chris and Ricky do. Rick has four kids of his own, Kylie who is ten, a pair of twins, a girl and boy - Emberlyn and Brody who are five, and a little boy Jason who is four. I like to hang out with Kylie, she always makes me smile. Eddie calls her a punk, that's his nickname for her, she calls him a princess. I remember when I was twelve and Kylie was five we were at Rick's wife's mom's house and we were sitting at the bar and Eddie came up to her and started picking fun at her so when he left I told her to say, 'hey what's up princess' and when he came back she made everybody laugh.

I hurried and was happy to see that Eddie left the ihome in the bathroom yesterday. I turned it up to full blast so I could hear it over the screaming shower head, I chose to leave it at Sublime and pressed play. I hopped in the shower and did my usual routine, shampoo twice, conditioner, comb hair, soap, shave, acne wash, rinse conditioner out. All the while I sang along to the songs.

I got out of the shower and dried my body off then wrapping the towel around myself. I brought the brush out and brushed it out. I shook my head from side to side getting the mirrors wet and slapping my shoulders. I went to my room and found my usual pair of Dickies jeans with my photo reel belt and an awesome raglan tee that had black sleeves, a heavy burnout, and a gun design on the front. I poured a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats and ate it really fast so I could brush my teeth and leave. Once I was done brushing my teeth I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out.

"Bye mom," I called out. I waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Mamaa!!"

"What?!" She yelled.

"I love you bye," I laughed.

"Have a groovy day Erin," My mom said happily.

I locked the door and got into my white 1999 Honda Accord taking out the rosary Addie gave me and hanging it around the mirror. When I got to school I parked the car and spotted Katie so I started over to her.

"Hey Katie," I smiled.

"Well good morning Erin!" She sang and hugged me, "How are you today?"

"Oh quite pleasant, really," I said putting a finger into my cheek.

"So how's Jack lately?" She picked up a subject so it wouldn't be awkward, but then again it's never awkward with her.

"Same old same old," I paused smiling giving in, "which is a complete dork." I rolled my eyes.

"Is he still in football?" Katie asked.

"Football is over, he's in a firefighter program now," I stated so proud of my boyfriend.

"Are you in sports?" Her eyes were wondering, she is so not paying attention.

"Katie I'm in cheer. Who are you looking for?" I questioned.

"Sam, she has my baby," she sighed.

"Your baby?" My voice got higher on 'baby'.

"Well you see, we went to a party last night and I wasn't all that," She paused searching for the right word, "stable to drive home. So she drove me home and drove herself home taking my sweet car with her." She wiped a fake tear away.

"I wasn't invited to this party?" I asked hurt.

"Erin I was with you when we got the invitations, you just shoved it in your bag," She giggled. I looked at her and started looking through everything I had in my bag and sure enough, there was the flyer.

"Fudge I could have had something to do last night," I frowned. "I stayed home and watched Desperate Housewives like a loser." Katie giggled. "Was it fun?" I asked.

"I don't know I barley remember a thing," She smiled.

"I wouldn't be so proud there now Katie," I shot her a look. She blushed and looked down.

"Erin! My beautiful African American Queen!" I turned around and saw Jack with his arms open and George right along the side of him.

"Who are you calling black nigga," Jackie joked.

"Dude Katie that's a no no!" I cried, stupid racist remarks.

I turned around into Jack and he lifted my face, pulling me up to his. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. I thought about the guy at the laser tag and what he would think of this. Ha how sad, hitting on somebody at a laser tag shop.

"Well good morning Mr. Williams," I laughed, looking down to leveling out my feet and looking back up to smile at him.

"You're going to get dress code for that shirt," He pointed out, "One for having guns and two for it's kinda see through." I looked down, it was not! Jealous dork, I bet Davy doesn't do this to Addie.

"We'll see young one," I said mysteriously. I turned into a proctor and he looked me over and sighed.

"You do know you have dress code," He grinned. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"For what?" I looked suspiciously at him, he had to be at least twenty.

"That shirt is pretty much translucent and gang symbols are not allowed," He pointed to my shirt, crap.

"Ok so what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You can go change into a school shirt they have in the office or if you have one in your car you can change in there," He told me. I was shocked, he made the 'changing in the car' sound like it was normal. There are bathrooms here.

"I'd be more comfortable changing in a bathroom thank you though," I smiled politely at him and he gave me a head nod.

"I was about ready to beat the shit out of that guy," Jack grumbled and slid him arm around my waist, turning us to walk back to my car.

"You should of," I sneered and kissed his frowning cheek. "but having you suspended for beating up a staff member is out for me." I laughed.

"I like the shirt though," he smirked.

"Jack!" I cried and covered my torso up with my arms, "I hope you weren't staring at me." I pouted.

"Of course I wasn't, just like half the guys here didn't see a thing," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh-no!" I cried even louder, picking up my pace towards the car.

Once I reached it the bell rang so I really did have to change in my stupid car. I had a relaxed-fit knit tank, scoop neck, with a sketched flying bird and a floral printed background. When I got out and slammed the door, Jack turned around and walked me to homeroom.

***

I looked at the clock and hurried up and packed my things. I turned and looked at the clock 5, 4, 3, 2,.. Bring! I got up and made my way through the halls before people started pushing and shoving through.

I spotted Addie with Davy talking. I tried sneaking up on her but it never worked out she always caught me some how. Addie is my very funny best friend. Always having a smile on her face even if the world was going to end she'd laugh and go buy us helmets. I thought about that and came to a conclusion if I asked her she would probably say something different. Addie is a little taller than I was, with long black hair. She absolutely loves The Beatles with all her heart. I looked at what kind of an outfit she was wearing today, black skinny jeans, a red coca-cola shirt and her vans.

I walked over to where they were standing but they kept talking like I wasn't there.

"Dude Davy come on." Addie gave Davy one of her you're a retard looks.

"Addie if you even talk to her.." Davy shook his with his eyes closed.

"It's ok buddy but if she says one word to me again, I am so gunna let her have it." Her lips were pressed into a tight line.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked. My guess is some girl told Addie off but Davy stopped her from getting in her face.

"Some bastard **(hehe a Lauren word)** called me a bad name because of how awesome my soccer skills are." Addie grumbled.

"Addie awesome people do not admit they are awesome." I told her.

"Oh sorry let me try again." Addie said seriously.

"Addie what happened?" I asked in a bad acting voice.

"Oh some girl called me a bad name because she sucks at soccer." Addie smiled.

"I swear though Addie if you get suspended and I cant see you then I'm going to be pissed." Davy grabbed Addie's face to have her look into his eyes. She smacked at his hands not liking her face to be touched.

"Davy I know how to do these things," She paused and smiled, "I got this!" She laughed remembering George Lopez.

I wonder where George and Nessie are today. Oh well.

"Addie we're going to be late come on." I reached to tug on her arm but pulled back when I looked at her face giving me a look like don't touch me.

I smiled and pushed up against her side. "Don't touch me!!!" I yelled and started smacking her, but not hard.

"Ugh! Stop!!" Addie laughed. One time somebody had touch her shoulder or something and she freaked out and started smacking the person but the halls were crowded so she was screaming 'don't touch me' while being pushed up against the person. "Come on Erin." Addie took my wrist and hauled me to math.

We got into the class room right when the bell rang. I rushed to my seat before the teacher could see me while Addie nonchalantly walked over to her seat next to me and smiled. She could get away with anything.

Math was a subject I understood. It just comes naturally to me, the complete opposite from science, it catches no interest for me not that math does either.

Jack was in this class I looked over to see what he was doing but had to turn away because he was staring at me. Next thing I knew something hit my head, a piece of paper. I unfolded it.

Jack: Hey babe

Me: Hey:)

J: What are your plans for today?

E: Not sure whyy..

J: Just wondering

E: Okayy that's nice

J: I'm gonna get a tattoo

E: Oh.. take me with youu:)

J: Yeah

E: Hey guess what

J: What

E: I have a crush on you;)

J: Well I've always thought you were beautiful

E: Love you3

J: Love you too babe

He was such a dork. I love him though not like oh I love him so much we have to get married! No, like I love him as my boyfriend, he was good to me and as long as I'm happy with him he'll always have my heart.

Addie looked over my shoulder and half gagged.

"Shut up Addie." I said as I hid the paper. "Don't act like Davy doesn't write you little notes."

"It's because he's a man and men don't pass notes saying you are beautiful Erin I love you." Addie laughed.

"He's just sensitive is all." I mumbled.

"Davy has qualities Jack will never accomplish." Addie said in a sing song voice.

"Never say never." I stated.

"Oh shoot me." Addie rolled her eyes. "He understands I have control in the relationship if I want to have it."

"Sure Addie sure." I sighed. School needs to be over. Just in that second the bell rang and Jack came walking over.

"Addie thinks you're a wimp." I blurted out to fill in the silence.

"Erin!" Addie yelled and hit my arm. It hurt this time for she had her rings on that hand.

"Ow." I said rubbing my arm.

"Oh I see how it is Addie," Jack sniffed, "I was going to give you a juice box but you can forget it now."

"What?" Addie's voice got higher. "Noo! Don't lie to me Jack, do you or do you not have a juice box?"

"Yeah." Jack pulled out a juice box out of his jacket pocket. "Here you go." He said as he handed me the drink.

"Yeah!" I said in a little kid voice.

"I give things to special people." Jack stated.

"I'm special." Addie mumbled.

"I'm special?" I smiled. I've been called awesome and cool before but never special.

"Sure Erin sure." Jack rolled his eyes. Was there sarcasm in there?

"You suck Jack." I mumbled. I kept the juice though.

"A kiss from you would make you very special." Jack tried.

"Hell no." I pouted. You don't tell me I'm special then take it away from me. I probably seem like a five year old but I love little kids, sometimes.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Addie quietly howled. Jack shot her a dirty look but Addie doesn't care about that stuff.

"Oh be quiet Addie." Jack laughed.

"Where's my little buddy?" Addie suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Jack questioned.

"Davy." I answered.

"Talking to that girl over there." Jack said pointing to Davy and Kara.

"Hallah!" Addie yelled and walked fast over to them.

"Hmm see that Erin?" Jack said swinging his arm around my shoulder. "Fate seems to bring us together alone."

"Jack do you have any gum?" I asked. Jack ran his nose along my head.

"No Erin if I had gum I would give you some but I don't." Jack said into my head.

"Lies!" I said with my arms in the air. Like I'm asking god for the truth. Ha that's good I'll just store that in my memory. We stopped in front of my Spanish class.

I looked over at Jack for the first time in a while to say bye. His hair was longer than his usual crew cut, personally I liked it better this way. It was cold out for him because instead of his Dickies shorts he wore his jeans and his converse. His black shirt had a band I liked on it, Social Distortion. And he was wearing the warm plaid jacket I've worn many times.

Jack caught me staring at his features so I turned my head, knee jerk reaction when someone looks into my eyes. He laughed and looked to see if anyone was watching before he took my face into his hands and kissed my lips, it was soft and cute. When he let me go he ruffled my hair. I laughed in frustration its hard not having a mirror to fixing whatever was messed up.

"Te haces un lío a mi pelo dork." I mumbled.

"Erin I do not understand Spanish." Jack said.

I smiled. "Beso me otra vez." He probably wouldn't understand, ask me later and get mad because I ask him without his knowing.

He rolled his eyes and hugged me, running off to his next class.

"Bye." I sighed.

Spanish sucked. I wish my dad would have taught me when I was little. Stupid Mrs. Rodriguez doesn't know crap, I _was _asking if I could go to the bathroom in Spanish correctly.

As soon as that bell rang I was up and out of that class in a flash. I was walking down the hall when someone grabbed my shoulder, I screamed as a naturally instinct but I covered my mouth before I attracted attention.

"Geez Erin! Calm down," I turned around to see the weird gay kid that seemed to try to fit in with random people at random times. He had greasy face and a little acne.

My eyes widened and I just stared at him with an innocent face.

"Um okay bye then," he mumbled and walked away, he kinda smelled like dirty skin and sweat.

"What Erin? What happen?" Addie raced over to where I was standing.

"Eww," I whined.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"He's dirty," I cried swiping at the cooties on my shoulder. Addie rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you," Addie murmured, "You screamed because he's dirty?"

I frowned.

"Let's go to lunch," Addie laughed.

"Okay!" I grinned breaking out of my trance.

I wasn't really hungry so I made Jack come with me to the vending machines, leaving his two burritos he bought himself. I looked over what was there and decided on an Arizona Green Tea. The problem is, our school vending machines eat you. I went to grab the can but couldn't see it so I opened the little slot thing and saw it so I stuck my arm in and grabbed the drink but my hand got caught.

"Jack," I called.

"Hold on Erin," Jack sighed. He pushed in the slot but his finger got stuck so he freaked out and pulled it out and hurt his finger. Of course Jack, taking advantage of his injury, went to the nurses office and got to go home. I spent my lunch watching Addie and Davy talk about stupid things and taking pictures of them with the Nikon Camera I got from my photo class. I wondered if I could get a picture of a kiss and draw it out. When they finally did so, I wrinkled my nose and took the picture really fast.

When the bell rang I got up and walked with Hannah to PhotoShop.

"Hannah," I said pulling out the camera, "do you think this is a good picture if I drew it?"

"Yeah, it would be better if you drew it because you can add details to fix the flaws."

"Oh Hannah, you're so smart!" I sang.

"Erin, you know Max right?" Hannah asked out of nowhere.

"Um yeah, why?" I questioned. When I think of Max I automatically think of the time he got up and sat on the bench next to the table that was crowded, Nicole and I didn't have a place to sit so he moved. What a gentleman right?

"Taylor and him broke up," she paused, "and he's like my best friend. What do you think I should do? Like comfort him or leave him alone or…?"

"You want my full opinion?" I paused and she nodded, "Well you and Max are perfect for each other, I think you should get as close as possible. He told you he likes you, you just don't want to except it or more like you don't want to fall in love or at least have a relationship."

Shock crossed her face and she frowned looking at her shoes as we walked.

"Does he seemed bothered by the breakup?"

"No, not really," She smirked.

"I say you guys should get together," I nudged her with my elbow.

"Maybe," She mumbled. I stopped dead in my tracks, did she really just say that? I smiled, yay.

"Oh little Hannah is growing up," I squeaked.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll find you Rose," Hannah's eyes narrowed.

We entered the class room and the rest of the school day was a blur. Jack went home so I didn't get to see him and Addie and Davy got intimate so I screeched my 'EWWIE' and ran away to my car like a little kid. I drove home listening to the radio. Eddie's going to be home, probably eating all the food. Faggit.

I got out of my car and saw my mom's old Mercedes that Eddie got to have, there's another reason he's a fag, I wanted that car. I locked my car and unlocked the front door, being greeted by my loving three dogs: Gidget, Halen, and Flex. Gidget is the best dog ever, she's one of those dogs you will never be able to replace and you'd be devastated if she passed away. Gidget and Halen started jumping all over me so I pushed them down and walked to my bedroom, throwing my things on my bed. I heard Eddie playing his guitar in his room singing. He doesn't have a bad voice, it's just not American Idol worthy is all.

I shut my bedroom door and turned on the TV and sitting down on my bed, pulling out my homework. I was half way done till Eddie barged into my room.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"Work," I said plainly.

"Do you know when she's going to be home?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Do you have gum?" He said coming into my room looking through all the clutter on my dresser.

"Yeah in my sock drawer," I informed him. He wasn't having much luck finding any. "No it's over to your right in the back, retard."

He found it and popped a piece of gum out shoving it into his mouth.

"Hell yeah nigga," Eddie said in his gangster voice. He only uses it when he's happy that he got his way or what he wanted. He left my room and I noticed a couple of dollars were missing from my dresser.

"EDDIE!" I screeched. He came back into my room laughing and threw the money on my dresser. He opened my sock drawer and took the gum packet showing it to me and sticking it in his pocket and leaving. I got up to see if I could at least smack him but he was already running down the hall.

I took off and smacked his bare back, he doesn't wear shirts when he doesn't have any plans on going anywhere, making it arch from the pain and all the while he was laughing looking back at me trying to smack him. We rounded a corner and he farted.

"EW EDDIE YOU PIG!" I cried running away from the area. I picked up a Tennis ball at my feet that the dogs played with and chucked it at him. He dodged it and it came rolling back to me, Eddie hid behind the wall and I made my feet sound like they were going the other way and threw the ball at his back because he was facing the other direction. He decided that that was enough and took the gum out of his pocket and tossed it on the floor. I pouted, he could have handed it to me but that was just Eddie, and picked it up dusting it off. We at least have one of those spats a month.

I finished my homework and got my book off my dresser and read for I don't know how long or what time I fell asleep but I woke up. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was 3:43am so I moaned, feeling weird to the sound in my quiet house, and dug my face into the pillow I clutch to my body at night falling back asleep.

I dreamt of people at my school, family, and friends. I have no clue why I dream of some people I don't even talk to, it's weird. Well, it weirds me out.

**Ok, so there's the chapter sorry it took so long I'm a lazy little girl. FORGIVE ME! D: Wicky Wah Wicky Wicky Wah OH! Yes that IS he word/phrase of the day! Oh well, Review if you're older than 3! Hehe I'D LOVE YOUUUU! You probably don't want that.. Anyways always remember British people rule and ****Lauren****'s Bestest friend is a Russian Kid.. ONLY THE BEST RUSSIAN KID IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Hehe just kidding! It's April 1st APRIL FOOLS! Yeah I'm done good night Irene. :)**

**Nicky**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Ha-ha. Is it spring break for you guys? If it is… hope you have an awesome spring break! If it isn't, I feel your pain. **_

_Ring, ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone! Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana Phoonee! _

I slapped my hand around on my night stand next to my bed trying to find my phone with the stupid alarm going off. Finally I was able to find the stupid annoying phone and turn it off.

I was just about to fall back asleep when my dad yelled from the living room:

"Addie get up right now!"

I sighed and rolled off my bed, landing with a thump on my floor. Instead of getting up and actually walking to my closet, I thought I would be an army person and crawl over to my closet.

I was almost to the door when my dog Sparky, decided to run into my room and attack me, "Sparky!" I yelled pushing him away from me as he tried to lick my face.

"Good morning to you to." I said as I got up and walked over to my closet. Sparky jumped onto my bed laying down and resting his head on his paws.

I grabbed a random shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom to change and do my routine. After I was done getting dressed I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jessica was coloring a picture at the kitchen table.

I walked over to the fridge and got out the dino chicken nuggets that were left over from last night's dinner and popped them in the microwave.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Jessica complained looking up at me with sad eyes.

"When you're old enough I'll make you some for breakfast." I promised, grabbing the ketchup from the fridge and sitting down with the nuggets.

After fighting with Jessica about how you're supposed to color _inside_ the lines and brushing my teeth I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

"Oh wait Addie!" My dad called as I was closing the door.

"Yea?" I stepped back into the entry way, this better not take long. I'm almost going to be late.

"Can you take your sister to her daycare?" He asked.

"Fine." I walked back into the kitchen where Jess was still sitting and picked her up, taking her to my car and buckling her in her car seat.

All the way to the daycare place Jessica was singing her ABC's and stopping at K. I tried tuning her out with the radio but the louder the speakers went, the louder Jessica went, and that girl has a set of lungs. Guess she takes after me.

We finally reached the daycare and I walked Jessica in. Hopefully Brad wouldn't be working when I dropped her off. Brad was this really weird guy with a greasy face and pimples. He worked at the daycare helping out his mom who owned it. Since he was homeschooled he could work a lot of the day.

Brad was really nice but he had this horrible crush on me, ever since Jessica first started coming to the daycare, and he can't even take a hint. He's seen me with Davey a whole bunch of different times but he still thinks me and him are destined to be.

Fate seemed to be against me today, when I walked in; he was standing a few feet away from the door. A creepy grin on his face,

"Oh hey Addie, you dropping Jessica off today?" He took a couple of steps towards me the grin never fading.

"Uh, yeah hey Brad. Um, is your mom around?" I looked around the place trying to find someone to help me escape the wrath that is Brad.

"No, she just went to the market to get some more diapers." He stepped towards me again.

"Oh that's cool." I replied, stepping slightly away from him, "So I'll see you later Jess. Have fun."

Jessica who is unaware of what's going on just smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Bye Addie!"

I smiled down at her and turned to walk out of the daycare. I was about to take a step when I felt a hand grab and squeeze my butt. I turned around and Brad was standing there with a smug smile on his face.

Instead of walking out like nothing ever happened I curled my hand into a fist, reached back, and punched Brad square in the face. Making him stumble back and use the counter for support.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Me. Again." I glared at him and grabbed Jessica and walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as I buckled her in again.

"You are a very special little girl," I said smiling at her, "You're going to go to school with me!"

"Really?!" She asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yup." I nodded as I pulled out of the little parking lot and sped down the road to school.

When I had Jessica out of the car we started walking to the office. Jessica was looking around in amazement as she watched everybody staring at her.

"What's Jessica doing here?" Erin asked as she and Jack walked up to me. Jessica ran up to Jack and he gave her a hug. She had Jack and Davey wrapped around her little finger.

"You know Brad from the daycare?" I asked. Erin knew all about him and she's even seen how he is around me.

"What'd he do this time?"

"I walked in and he was all, 'Oh hey Addie' and he had this creepy smile on his face. Then when I turned around to walk out of the daycare he grabbed and squeezed my ass!"

Erin's eyes grew wide, "You didn't just stand there did you?"

I snorted, "Oh yes Erin. I just walked out of the daycare like nothing happened. No! I punched him in the face, told him to never touch me again and took Jessica with me."

"You punched Brad in the face?" Jack said excitedly, he thought it was awesome that I can pack a punch.

"Yea," I smiled at him, "I made him stumble back a little too."

"Nice!" He laughed, raising his hands for a high five, "Did you break anything?"

"Hopefully I did." I really did hope I broke his jaw, or else I would have to back and make sure I did break something.

"Davey!" I looked down and Jessica was running towards Davey who was walking up the sidewalk to where we were standing.

He looked at her in confusion as she gave him a hug. I smiled and walked over to where they were standing.

"Hi." I said, standing on my tippy toes and giving him a sweet kiss.

"What's she doing here?" He asked as he leaned in for another much longer kiss.

"Brad touched my ass so I punched him and took her here." I replied nonchalantly.

"He did what?!" He took a step back and stared at me, his eyes wide.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself, but I will because you're hard of hearing," I teased, "He touched my butt, and punched him in the face."

"That little-"I covered his mouth before he could say that word in front of Jessica.

"There are little children present." I reminded him, pointedly looking at Jessica.

"Oh yea," He sighed, looking down at Jessica, "I forgot."

"Come with me to the office," I said grabbing his hand, "I want to call my dad."

"Can you pick me up Davey?" Jessica asked as we wove in and out through all the kids.

"Sure." He bent down and picked her up with ease, carrying her all the way to the office.

When we walked into the office the receptionist looked at us with wide eyes, "Is this your daughter?"

I looked at Davey and he shrugged I turned back to her, "Yes she is, I was wondering about the daycare options you have here?"

She just stared at me open mouthed and I tried not to laugh. I looked behind me and Davey had an amused grin on his face.

"Hello Addie." Mr. Smith said, walking into the office.

"Oh hello Mr. Smith, how are you?" I asked, Mr. Smith was mine and Davey's music teacher. He was really awesome.

"Fine thanks," He said finally looking up from the paper he was holding in his hands he looked at Davey holding Jessica, then back at me, then back at Davey and Jessica.

"Is this your child?" He asked, looking at Davey and me like we were two whole new different people.

"Yup." I nodded my head, "Actually Mr. Smith I have to ask you a question about the guitars in the music room so do you think I can talk to you in there?"

"Sure." He said, "Let me just get some things settled in here first. I'll meet you there."

I took Davey's hand and we walked out of the office where Jack and Erin were making out against the wall.

Davey quickly covered Jessica's eyes and I cleared my throat, "Excuse us I believe there is no PDA allowed at this school."

Jack and Erin jumped apart, looking around for a proctor.

"That's not funny Addie!" Erin cried, wrapping her arms around Jacks waist.

"I think it is," I laughed, "Hey were going to the music room. See you guys later."

They waved to us as their mouths found each others again.

As we walked down the hallways everybody was staring at us and whispering to each other behind their hands like it wasn't obvious at all that they were talking about us.

We finally walked into the music room and Mr. Smith was sitting at his desk looking down at some papers.

"Knock Knock." I said, walking into the classroom and sitting down in one of the chairs. Davey followed and gave Jessica to me.

"So," Mr. Smith said, looking up from the papers on his desk, "You guys didn't practice safe sex?"

Davey and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

Mr. Smith gave us a stern look, "I don't believe this is a laughing matter, you two are my best students and I hate to see u throw away your futures like this."

I looked at Davey and he smiled, nodding his head.

I adjusted Jessica on my lap and leaned forward a little, "Mr. Smith Jessica is my little sister, Davey and I have never had sex before. I can assure you."

Mr. Smith leaned back in his chair, "I can't believe you kids, fooling the staff like that, but may I ask how she got here?"

"I didn't have anywhere to take her so I brought her here." I shrugged, Jessica leaned back against me.

"Well you're going to have to call your parents before both of you get in trouble." He warned us, handing me his cell phone.

"Thankyou." I smiled and took the phone, dialing the house number.

~*~

"I can't believe that little loser did that!" Davey yelled as we stood around talking at lunch.

We got Jessica home safely and didn't get in trouble for that, and stopped the rumors that Davey and I had a child. So now Davey's pissed at Brad because he touched my butt.

"Calm down," I said rolling my eyes, "I punched him in the face; I don't think he's going to bother me anymore."

"Damn straight." Jack smiled, holding his hands out for a high-five. He's been doing this all day.

"Nobody and I mean _nobody_ touches my girlfriend's ass," Davey said placing his hand on my butt for emphasis, "The only one who gets to do that is me."

"Not even you," I said, taking his hand off my butt, "You can't even touch my butt."

"Why not!" Davey whined, "I like your butt. It's cute."

"Um, thank you Davey for that complement but it's getting kind of awkward now so if you could stop that would be awesome."

"Alright," He sighed," But I am going to go to that daycare and beat that little boy's butt."

"Davey has a butt fetish," Erin said laughing," First Addie's butt now Brad's."

"That's not the only thing I have a fetish for," He said smiling slyly," I have a thing for girls who can speak Spanish."

I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand. I was laughing so hard tears were starting to drip down onto my cheeks.

The bell rang and we all headed to class, Davey and I to music, Jack to art, and Erin to cheer practice.

"See you guys later." I called, waving to them as we went our separate ways.

"Bye." They called back.

Davey wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked slowly to music, not really caring if we were late.

"I like you." I said, looking up at him and smiling my best smile.

"That's good," He sighed in relief, "I thought you didn't. Thanks for clearing the air."

I laughed, "No problem."

When we walked into the music room, everybody stopped what we they were doing and looked at us, not saying anything just staring.

"Alright people," I said, taking a step forward, "If you all are wondering, Davey and I didn't have a baby, so I suggest you all stop staring at us 'cause there's nothing to look at. Now go along to your duties."

I grabbed his hand and led him to one of the practice rooms where we could work on our duet, thing, whatever it's called.

"What part do you want to work on today?" He asked, as he picked up his guitar and flipped through the sheet music.

"Let's just start from the top and see what we have left," I replied, staring over his shoulder at the music, "We don't have much left to learn right?"

"Yea, just one or two more pages," He started strumming out some chords, "You want to warm up or just start right in?"

"Right in, I don't feel like warming up," I sat down at the upright piano and plucked out the beginning notes," Alright I'm good."

"Ok." He replied. Then he started playing, I waited for my cue and then started to sing.

_There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you  
There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
Till there was you  
Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you  
Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you  
Till there was you_

"Awesome," He said smiling up at me, " That was the best run yet."

"It still missing something," I said thinking, "Oh! Got it!"

"What?" He looked up at me curiously.

"You're singing harmonies with me." I stated happily.

I watched in amusement as his eyes grew wide, "No no no. No way Addie am I going to sing with you. I'll totally mess the song up."

"No you won't I promise Davey. It just doesn't sound right with me singing. I'll even play with you if it will make you fell better."

He seemed to think it over for a second, "Fine," He sighed, "I'll sing, but you're playing with me. On the piano."

"Thank you!" I cried, kissing his cheek and sitting down at the piano," It's going to sound totally awesome, trust me."

So we went through the whole song with Davey singing harmonies and it sounded perfect.

"Oh my gosh, I have to have Mr. Smith hear this." I jumped up from the bench and ran out of the practice room to where Mr. Smith was helping some kids out.

Before I could get to Mr. Smith, Davey caught up to me, grabbed my hand, and turned me around walking back to the practice room, "I think we have to work on the harmonies."

"No it's perfect," I pulled my hand away from his and put my hands on my hips," Mr. Smith is going to listen to us, don't worry about it Davey! You sound fine! Trust me."

"Alright alright fine," He put his hands up in surrender, "But you owe me, big time."

I gave him a huge smile and walked over to where Mr. Smith was helping out two kids with their singing.

"Hey Mr. Smith-"I opened my mouth to continue my sentence but he cut me off.

"Hello Addie, can you help me with these people here? They can't seem to get the crescendo right."

"Sure," I said easily, sitting down in one of the chairs across from them, "Can you guys sing it for me real fast?"

They nodded their heads and started singing, immediately I spotted the problem.

"You guys aren't breathing; you can't support your diaphragm without breathing. So you need to make sure you breathe."

I exaggerated my breathing so that they could hear and sang the note with a pretty good crescendo.

"So now you guys try." I said motioning for them to start.

They took a big breath and sang that part perfectly.

"Awesome you guys! It's going to turn out great, I can already tell."

"Thanks Addie," Mr. Smith smiled at me, "Now what do you need?"

"So Davey and I finished the song, but I thought something was missing so I made Davey do harmonies with me and it turned out perfectly! You have to hear."

He chuckled and gestured for me to lead the way; I hopped over to where Davey was, took his hand and pulled him into the practice room but left the door open.

"Alright, let's hear this masterpiece." Mr. Smith smiled leaning on the doorway.

Davey took a big breath before strumming on his guitar and I played softly on the piano, making sure it didn't drown out our voices.

Once I played the last chord I looked over at Mr. Smith and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. That sounds pretty good guys, nice work you sound good together."

I couldn't resist my urges; I hopped off the bench and gave Mr. Smith a huge hug.

He laughed and patted my back lightly, "Nice work guys."

~*~

I hopped out of my van and shut the door, making sure to lock it, because nobody likes to get their very special car stolen.

The house was unusually loud when I walked up the front steps. When I get home only Amanda's here and my dad, Sarah is out partying or something like that. I honestly don't care where Sarah is I'm just going to be happy when she finally gets off her lazy ass, gets a job, and moves out. That would be the best day of my life.

I opened the door to very high pitched squealing, great. Sarah has her little club over.

I ran up the stairs before I could hear anything else. I was running past Amanda's and Sarah's room when I heard crying. Uh oh. That's not good, whenever someone is crying it's not a good sign.

I slowly opened her door and poked my head in. Amanda was lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow, crying her head off.

"Hey you all right Manda?" I asked softly, opening the door all the way and walking into the room.

She let out a couple of sobs before lifting her head off the pillow, "Do I look like I'm alright?"

I lifted my arms up in surrender, "Hey, come on now, I'm just trying to help you out here. What happened?" I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. It takes a lot to make Amanda cry, she was pretty tough.

"Jason broke up with me." She sobbed again, burying her head into my neck. Jason was her long time jerk of a boyfriend. Nobody in my family like him, sure he was good-looking and rich, but he was an ass. Totally disrespecting to everybody especially Matt.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked laughing a little I couldn't wait to tell my dad he would be ecstatic.

"I really liked him!" She whined, lifting her head off my neck and glaring at me, "He was really nice! But he just _had_ to go cheat on me with that ho and have the nerve to break up with me! In front of her too! After I caught them in bed! Together!"

"Tough nuts honey," I said patting her back sympathetically, "You'll find someone better trust me. Jason the jackass is dumb, nobody likes him."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Positive," I smiled hugging her tightly; "You'll find somebody so nice and sweet and caring that you'll want to be with them forever!"

"Will you help me?" She took her head from out of my neck and got up walking to the bathroom.

"Help you with what?" I asked as Sparky ran into the room following Amanda into the bathroom. For some reason Amanda was Sparky's favorite out of the whole family.

"Finding the right guy," She replied like I was uber stupid, "I'm not going to find him on my own Addie."

"Don't even worry about it," I waved my hand lazily, "Just go on like you weren't even dating Jason, enjoy being single. It's probably not going to last long."

"What if you're wrong?" She asked walking back into the bedroom and lying down next to me.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I said confidently.

"The time when you said potato is spelled with an 'e'." She smirked at me.

"It is!" I protested, "If your speaking in plural terms it's spelled with an 'e'."

She laughed and pushed me off the bed, "Thanks Addie, now get out of my room."

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked out of the room, "I'm like the love doctor!" I yelled, running down the hallway and into my bedroom.

_**Yay for a new chapter! I actually wrote like six pages in one day! Isn't that incredible! This was one of the chapters that was easy to write. I like this one. Nicky's turn is next! Yay! Remember that all and any feedback is wonderful feedback! Have a happy Thursday! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! I forgot to tell you guys, I'm turning this story into a collection of one-shots. Like Addie and Davey's first date, how Davey asked Addie out, stuff like that. So hope you enjoy! **_

"…And then I, like saw him when I was, like walking down the street so I was like 'Hey! I, like know you! You, like, go to my school!'" I bobbed my head side to side and flipped my hair over my shoulder and smiled brightly at Erin who was standing there in the hallway with her arms crossed and no expression on her face.

"Two four six eight who do we appreciate Erin Erin Yea!" I yelled, jumping up and down and shaking my pom poms over my head that I stole from Erin's locker. Sometimes it pays to know her combination.

If you were wondering why I'm doing this, it's because Erin was making fun of me the other day that I didn't try out for cheer and instead I tried out for the soccer team. So I thought I would enlighten her why I didn't try out for cheer.

I started doing a cheer that they do during the football games and at the end I decided to go a little crazy and do one of those crazy high kicks, but it just so happened that my awesome boyfriend decided to walk right in front of me to see what I was doing, and so I kicked him in the nose. Which to be honest with you is pretty good for me because he's really tall.

"Ow! Crap! Addie!" Davey yelled, he dropped his back pack and cupped his hands around his now bleeding nose, "That hurts you know!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, running over to him and gently prying his hands away from his face, "Does it hurt?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

He gave me a look, "I don't know Addie, take a guess. Does it look like it hurts?"

I glared at him, "Well, you don't have to be mean about it, sheesh. You know Davey I was going to be really nice to you because of your nose, but now I don't think I want to." I said haughtily, dropping my hands from his cheeks.

I saw his eyes widen as he thought over what he had just said, "I'm sorry Addie baby! C'mon, you can be nice to me! Look I won't be mean to you anymore." He plead shamelessly.

"Alright fine," I sighed, "I'll be nice to you."

"Thanks." He said happily, "I'm going to go to the nurse, come with me so that we can both go home."

I rolled my eyes but followed him down the hallway towards the nurse. Davey would do anything to go home.

"Oh goodness David, what did you do now?" The nurse asked when she saw Davey walk into the little office with me following behind him, "I thought Adeline was keeping you out of trouble?"

"She was the one who kicked me!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger in my face. I rolled my eyes and leaned over and bit the end of his finger.

"Ow! See what she does to me Jean?"

"Stick your finger in my face like that again and your whole finger comes off." I said calmly walking around him to sit in one of the chairs by the door.

Jean chuckled lightly as she had Davey sit in the chair beside me," Well David, she sure knows how to control you that's for sure."

Davey pouted as Jean cleaned up all the dry blood from his nose.

"Can I go home?" He asked her hopefully after Jean finished cleaning him up and all that jazz.

"If your mom doesn't mind." She said pleasantly.

"She won't," He said immediately, "What about Addie?"

"If her parents don't mind either, I'll write both of you a slip."

"This is why you're my favorite Jean." Davey said happily as she signed the slips with a flourish.

"You're my favorite too Davey," She said laughing as she handed us both the slips, "Now go you two before you cause even more trouble."

"Oh heaven forbid _that_," Davey said loudly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the office, "We'll come back with some ice cream for you!" He yelled as we walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the door and into the parking lot.

_**Yay! Oh how cute, mostly all this stuff is going to fluff, fluff and even MORE fluff! Yay! Now I'm getting tired of the word fluff. **_

_**Review? Yes. **_

**Secret Ballerina**


End file.
